Dream Walker
by Dynasty-Feral
Summary: Kyo Flynn, a perfectly normal girl with no special abilities what-so-ever. At least that's what Ichigo and the others thought. How wrong they were. Will be IchigoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**D-F: Hey there! Yup I've decided to start a new story. I will keep updating my Hellsing story as well. So this is gonna be a Bleach story. I know there are a lot of IchigoxOC stories out there, but I really wanted to write one myself. I'll do my best to keep the characters from being ooc. I hope you enjoy this as much as my Hellsing story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Bleach or its characters. I DO own Kyo Flynn and other OCs not seen in Bleach.**

**Chapter 1**

When the new girl walked into the classroom the teacher smiled brightly and got up from her desk and greeted her. "Class, I'd like you to meet Kyo Flynn." The teacher introduced. Kyo was a short girl with short brown hair with red streaks. She had a sprinkling of freckles across her nose which was slightly upturned. Her eyes were an oddly vibrant yet nice shade of violet and her smile was shy. "Would you like to tell us a bit about yourself?" Kyo shook her head, eyeing the class shyly, her eyes coming to rest on a vibrant orange head. _Wow, his hair is bright._ Kyo thought to herself, looking away quickly as the oranged haired boy caught her staring. "...in front of Ichigo, Kyo?" The teacher's voice pulled the short girl out of her thoughts. Looking up at the woman a question in her eyes. With a sigh the teacher repeated what she had just said, "You can sit in the seat in front of Ichigo. Can you please raise your hand Ichigo?" Kyo scanned the class only to see the orange haired boy raise his hand. She quietly thanked the teacher as she slowly approached the empty seat. When she got there a black haired boy with glasses got up and pulled her seat out for her. Blushing slightly she murmered a quick thanks. The black haired boy returned to his seat saying, "Your welcome, and it's nice to meet you I'm Uryu Ishida, the one staring daggers at me is Ichigo Kurosaki." Kyo smiled sweetly at Uryu, "It's very nice to meet you Uryu, you too Ichigo." She turned to smile at the orange haired boy who looked like he hadn't even acknowledged her presence. "Okay everyone, it's time to get class started." The teacher called, "Please start by writing down and solving this math problem." All the students began scribling down the problem, all except Kyo. She wasn't usually very good in math but she noticed right away something was wrong. Slowly she rasied her hand, "E-excuse me," The teacher looked up from her desk, "Yes Kyo?" The new girl lowered her hand and continued shyly, "I don't mean to sound rude but you've made a mistake in the problem, it's impossible to solve now." Surprised the teacher looked at the board, "I'm sorry Kyo but I don't see the mistake, would you like to come up and fix it and solve it too?" Kyo glanced around the class, one girl with orange hair gave her an encouraging smile. "Okay." She answered and got up, making her way to the front of the room. She picked up the piece of chalk and pointed to a negative symbol. "See, with this negative here you won't be able to get an answer, but if you remove it and place it here where it's supposed to go you should get an answer of positive one." She then went on to solve the problem. Some of the students stared at her awe struck, one brown haired boy gave her two thumbs up. "Hmm, I must have missed that when I wrote the problem. Thank you very much Kyo you may go back to your seat." Kyo smiled and returned to her desk, getting a few stares in the process.

_Brrriiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg!!!_ Kyo looked up from her sketch book as the bell for lunch rang. She quickly closed the book before anyone could see what she had drawn. Pulling out her bento box she went to stand to find somewhere quiet to eat. "Hey, Kyo right?" A voice said behind her. She turned around to see the orange haired girl who had smiled at her earlier standing there. Kyo nodded shyly. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Orihime Inoue and this is Tatsuki Arisawa." Orihime pointed to the dark haired girl next to her. "Hi, it's nice to meet you too." Kyo said smiling. "We were wondering if you would like to eat lunch with us." Orihime said looking at the shorter girl hopefully. The small girl nodded smiling brightly. "Alright! Let's go find somewhere outside to eat then!"

The three ended up on the school roof along with Ichigo, a very tall dark boy, and two other boys. Kyo whispered to Tatsuki, "I know Ichigo, but who are the other three?" Tatsuki looked up from Orihime's lunch of what looked to be pickles in hot dog buns. "Oh, well the tall one's Chad, the black haired one is Mizuiro Kojima, and the brown haired one is Keigo Asano. Be careful of Keigo, he's a bit strange." Kyo burst into a fit of giggles at that. Tatsuki and Orihime laughed along with her. Keigo glanced over at the three girls then turned back to his group. "I think they're laughing at us." He whined in a kiddish voice. "No Keigo, they're just laughing at you." Ichigo said in an annoyed voice. Keigo began to fake cry, freaking out and yelling jibberish. Kyo laughed harder at the scene. Ichigo looked over at her and smirked causing the girl to turn away blushing slightly. "Hey Kyo, wanna try some of my lunch?" Orihime asked, offering her some of whatever it was she was eating. The short girl turned a light shade of green and declined politely, making Tatsuki laugh, Orihime only smiled and took a big bite of her food.

The rest of the school day went by fairly quickly. However Kyo found herslef feeling slightly sick for some reason. Uryu had noticed the girl was suddenly a pale shade and had to ask, "Are you feeling alright?" Kyo nodded, "I'm fine, thanks for asking." She managed a smile and went back to her work. _I'm picking up on major high spirit pressure. _She thought to herself, she turned slightly glancing at Ichigo from the corner of her eye, _It's coming from him too. But the question is is why is it making me feel so sick? No matter how high the spirit pressure it usually doesn't affect me like this. _Just then the bell signalling the end of the school day rang and all the students started rushing about, anxious to get out of the building. Kyo packed her things away and left the classroom. Once outside she inhaled deeply, feeling a little better out in the open. _I'm sure in time I'll get used to so much spirit pressure in this place, there sure is a lot of it, and not just from Ichigo. _She spotted the orange haired boy and ran up to him. "Hey Ichigo!" She called out as she got closer. Ichigo looked down at her, "Hey, Kyo right?" The short girl smiled and nodded. "I was wondering if I could walk with you." She asked, smiling shyly up at him. Ichigo sighed, "Yeah sure." Kyo smiled wider and fell into step with the orange haired boy. "So where do you live anyway?" Ichigo inquired, wondering if she was going to ask him to walk her home. "Not to far..." She didn't finish what she was going to say though. A wave of nausea washed over Kyo and before Ichigo could do anything she had fainted right in front of him.

**So there's a new girl in Karakura town and she's in Ichigo's class. She can sense spirit pressure as well, what secrets is she hiding? And will she be okay? What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out. Hope you enjoy this story and review please =3**


	2. Chapter 2

**D-F: Ooooh, Kyo fainted last chapter, is she okay?**

**Kon: There's a new girl in Ichigo's class! YAY!!!**

**D-F: Go away Kon, you're not in the story yet!**

**Kon: Awwww!**

**D-F: Anywho! On to the story before I do something evil to Kon. Also thanks to those who have reviewed and are reading and faving this! I'll also have Hellsing: Dynasty updated soon. =3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Bleach or it's characters. I DO own Kyo and other OCs that may appear in this story. =3**

**Chapter 2**

_The small girl with the brown and red hair ran as fast as she could to escape them. She didn't look back but she knew they were still chasing her. Suddenly a bright light enveloped her and she was taken from Heuco Mundo. _

Kyo's eyes shot open to a dimly lit room. Looking around to take in her surroundings she realized she wasn't in a place she knew. _Where am I? _She silently asked herself, then it dawned on her, _I fainted, that's right._ Then she blushed slightly as she remembered **who** she had fainted in front of. Just then the door to the room opened and a young girl entered. She looked to be about ten with black hair and a red hat perched on her head. "Oh, you're awake, I'll get my brother." The girl stated. Kyo just stared at the girl, wondering who she was. The overhead lights flashed on as the orange haired boy came into the room. He eyed her with a concerned look etched on his features. Before he could speak a black haired man burst into the room. "Is she awake?! How's she doing?!" The man yelled, causing Kyo to stare wide eyed at him. "Dad could you be less loud and annoying?" Ichigo sighed, annoyance clear in his tone. The man looked at his son with tears in his eyes. "Oh why must you be so mean to me son!" He cried in a melodramatic tone. Kyo giggled a little at them. Ichigo turned his attention back to the girl in bed, "You seem better." She nodded, "Yes I'm much better, thank you very much." The dark haired man came over to her and took out a thermometer. "Ichigo said you fainted on your way home so he brought you here, to the Kurosaki home and clinic." He explained to her, putting the thermometer in her mouth, "My name is Isshin Kurosaki, and as you can probably guess I'm Ichigo's dad." Kyo smiled, which was hard with the thermometer in her mouth. " 'ice 'o 'ee' 'ou." She tried to say getting a stern look from Isshin. She smiled again sheepishly as Isshin went to place his hand on her forehead, before he could brush away her bangs to check if she had a fever the girl drew back quickly. This got her wierd looks from both Ichigo and Isshin who removed the thermometer from her mouth. "There's no need to check if I have a fever, I'm completely fine." She waved her hand at them and grinned. Isshin looked at the tempereature read on the thermometer, "Well, your temperature is normal." Kyo nodded and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off, "However I would like to keep you here tonight for observation, you **did** faint for no reason." They could tell Kyo wasn't happy about it, but she didn't argue. "Great, now I'll just call your parents and..." "No!" More strange looks, "U-um I'll call them, they'll worry more if you call Mr. Kurosaki." Kyo exlained as Isshin nodded thoughtfully. Ichigo was staring at her suspiciously. _Why did she yell no so quickly? _He didn't think much more on the subject as Isshin ran from the room to get a phone for the girl.

"Okay mom, see you tomorrow." Kyo finished as she hung up the phone. She heaved a sigh of relief, _That was too close, I've gotta be more careful. _Isshin hadn't left the room, waiting to see what Kyo's parents said. "They know, and they trust that I'm in good hands." She grinned at the black haired man. "Good, now if you're hungry dinner will be done soon so you can join us if you like." He offered. Kyo nodded and muttered a quick thanks as he left the room. The small girl turned to stare out the window of her room for the night. She frowned as she realized a possible something. Kyo swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up and made her way shakily over to the window. Staring long and hard at the house next door it hit her, that was **her **house. As it turned out she lived next door to Ichigo Kurosaki. _That's strange that I didn't feel the spiritual pressure when I moved in. _"Somehting interesting out there?" A voice said behind her. She turned to look at Ichigo, of course she had sensed him walking down the hall. "Yes actually, something very interesting. See that house right there?" She pointed to the house and the orange haired boy nodded, "I live there." Ichigo's eyes widened slightly. "Really?" He asked, hadn't that house been vacant yesterday? Kyo nodded smiling cheerfully. Ichigo shook his head then remembered why he had come to get her. "If you're hungry Yuzu made extra food so you can have dinner with us if you want." Ichigo said in a slightly awkward manner, he didn't normally invite people to eat with him and his family. Kyo nodded again, "Thank you for the offer, I'd love to."

When Kyo and Ichigo reached the kitchen Isshin let loose a cry and launched himself at the short girl, who in turn dove forward much like a rabbit, did a sommersault and twisted around to come to a stop in a crouching position. "**What the hell was that for? She's your patient! You don't go around attacking sick people!**" Ichigo shouted at his father who turned to Kyo a happy expression on his face. "You have very quick reflexes, sorry I had meant to attack Ichigo, you just happened to be where I launched myself." In truth he ad attacked her and had been quite positive she would dodge the attack, knowing there was something she was keeping from her new friends. The short girl stood up and brushed her school uniform off, grinning at Isshin, "It's quite alright, I've trained in martial arts so I'm able to dodge most attacks." She gave Ichigo a reassuring smile to show she wasn't going to faint again. Just then the dark haired girl who had checked in on Kyo earlier spoke from her seat at the kitchen table, "Dad can be such an idiot." She gave Kyo a small grin causing said girl to grin back. Isshin on the other hand was now having one of his freak out sessions in which he was crying to a poster of a woman Kyo thought of as very pretty. The dark haired girl took this time to introduce herself, "I'm Karin, Ichigo's sister," She pointed to a girl with brown hair setting food on the table, "That's Yuzu." Yuzu looked up at Kyo, "Hi it's nice to meet you, are you having dinner with us?" Kyo nodded smiling, "Yes thank you." She glanced over at Isshin who was still kneeling in front of the poster, "She's very beautiful Mr. Kurosaki." Of course, Kyo had no idea who the woman was, but she wanted to be polite. Isshin turned to the girl, "Her name's Masaki, she was my wife and Yuzu, Karin, and Ichigo's mother." The dark haired man got a faraway look on his face and Kyo only nodded, not wanting to make the situation any more awkward as she knew it was now when she glanced over at Ichigo who had a pained look on his face. The two girls didn't seem to mind at all, Yuzu serving the food and Karin digging in already.

After dinner Kyo thanked the Kurosakis for allowing her to eat with them about a hundred times. Isshin told her not to worry about it, she was a patient and friend of Ichigo. She had also noticed he seemed to grin at Ichigo then wink at her a lot during the meal. _That guy is nice, but kinda creepy. _She thought as she went to help with the dishes. However Isshin grabbed her wrist and twirled her around in the direction of her room for the night. "You are a patient and you need to rest, not do the dishes." Isshin firmly told her. "But, I really should help out." Kyo tried to protest but Isshin looked at his son saying, "Ichigo take her back to her room and make sure she gets in bed." The orange haired boy nodded, taking Kyo by the arm and guiding her, despite her protets, back to her temporary room.

Kyo was still protesting when Ichigo let go of her. "Would you just be quiet." Ichigo scowled at the short girl. Her eyes flashed but she didn't say any more as she went over to the bed. A set of blue pyjamas had been laid out on the foot of the bed for her to change into and she turned back to Ichigo. "Thank you again, as soon as I wake up tomorow I will have to go over to my house though." She said, then added quickly, "So my parents won't worry too much." The tall male nodded, leaving so she could change and go to sleep. Kyo scowled as he left. _I can't believe they want me to go to bed now. Maybe they won't notice if I just sneak out the window. _These thoughts ran through her mind as she changed, but as soon as she laid down on the bed her eyes closed. One final thought crossing her mind, _At least they haven't found out yet, hopefully they won't at all._

**D-F: So Kyo had dinner with the Kurosaki's. They can be a bit strange sometimes. What is it that Kyo is hiding though, and what exactly **_**is **_**she? Does Isshin know something? What happens next chapter when an unexpected visitor arrives? Find out in Dream Walker chapter 3! =3**


	3. Chapter 3

**D-F: So Kyo had dinner with the Kurosaki's. They can be a bit strange sometimes. What is it that Kyo is hiding though, and what exactly **_**is **_**she? Does Isshin know something? What happens next chapter when an unexpected visitor arrives? Find out in Dream Walker chapter 3! =3**

**D-F: So last time we found out a little bit more about Kyo. She seems to know about spiritual pressure, but what exactly is she? Is she human?** **Soul Reaper? What? Only time will tell. And who will the unepected visitor be? I can't tell you that, it's a surprise ^_~**

**Kon: When do I come in???**

**D-F: Much later. On with the story!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Bleach and it's characters and concepts. I DO however own Kyo and all other OCs not found in Bleach. Also terribly sorry for any oocness and I'll try my best not to turn Kyo into a Mary Sue. Okay enjoy and thanks to everyone who's reading this and faveing!**

**Chapter 3**

Kyo woke the next morning to bright light shining through the open window. It took her a moment to remember where she was until she looked out the window and saw her house. _Ah yes, I'm at Ichigo's. _She looked at the closed door, half expecting Isshin to come barging in to check on her. Just as that thought hit her the door slammed open and none other than Isshin Kurosaki waltzed in. "Goooood morning Kyo!" He shouted in an overly cheerful tone. Upstairs in his room Ichigo cringed at the loudness of his dad's greeting. Kyo smiled, "Good morning Mr. Kurosaki." Isshin shook his head, "Please call me Isshin, Mister makes me sound old." Kyo raised an eyebrow at him. He went on to ask her, "So how are you feeling this morning?" The girl smiled, "I'm feeling great, now if it's alright I should be getting home. I live right next door so it's not that far to go." Isshin looked surprised. "You live next door? Maybe we should invite you and your parents over for dinner sometime." He suggested. Kyo's eyes widened as she stammered, "N-no. I-I mean, m-my parents work out of town a lot so they don't visit friends very often." The dark haired man nodded, a suspicious look on his face. Kyo mentally let out a sigh of relief as she motioned that she had to change then leave. "Of course, just let me know when you go." Isshin told her and she nodded yes.

Ichigo was still in his room when Kyo left. He had felt an odd sensation from her when she'd fainted, but he couldn't quite place it. She seemed like a perfectly normal human being. Even Uryu, who was very good at sensing spiritual pressure could feel none coming from her. She wasn't spiritually aware in any way. Though he had to admit, she did act really strange last night. Especially when his dad tried to feel her forehead and when anyone asked about or mentioned her parents. Then there was the fact that her house had been empty the other day, now she was living there. _She could have moved in there over night. _He tried to justify it in his mind but it still didn't make much sense to him. And of course Kon had to annoy the heck out of him in trying to meet this new girl in Ichigo's class. The orange haired teen just locked the stuffed lion in his closet as he got ready for school.

"Hey mom! Hey dad!" Kyo called out as she entered her house. She couldn't start the day off however without tripping over the threshold of the front door, faceplanting the front hall. _The perfect way to start off the day, nearly breaking my nose._ She thought as she got up, grumbling. No worried mother or carefree dad rushed to see if she was okay though, neither of them were alive to do so. She glided into the hall and kicked off her shoes. Going into the living room the girl picked up the picture of her smiling parents together, her mother a pretty woman with long brown hair, green eyes and tanned skin, her father a handsome man with spikey silver hair, purple eyes and fair skin, with a baby version of her all smiling and laughing. "I know you don't like me lying, especially to new friends, but I had to. I have to hide from the Soul Society and the friends I've made all have ties to that place." She looked at the image of her father in particular, "And you know what soul reapers do to your kind." She had to hide from them all, they'd hate her if they knew. She put the picture back and went about the empty house getting ready for school.

Ichigo was waiting for Kyo, standing as if he'd been there for a while, when she stepped out of her house and locked the door. The tall teen noted it as a tad strange but quickly forgot about it as Kyo skipped over to him. "Good morning Ichigo." She cheerfully greeted. He nodded his reply. "Were you waiting for me to walk to school with you?" She inquired curiously, she'd heard from some of the girls at school that Ichigo Kurosaki was a tough guy who was always angry looking and didn't normally walk to school with anyone much less a girl he hardly knew. With a slightly annoyed sigh he replied, "Well yeah, why else would I be standing here?" Kyo cocked her head to the side, "Point taken." And without another word the two headed in the direction of the school.

As soon as they got to school Kyo was glomped roughly by Orihime. Said glompee fell flat on her back on impact. The hyper orange haired girl flushed as she helped her new friend up off the ground, "I'm sorry Kyo, I didn't mean to make you fall." Kyo waved her hand up and down as she brushed off her uniform, "It's fine Orihime, I eventually would have tripped and faceplanted something anyway, maybe it's over with now thanks to you." Orihime smiled widely her blue eyes lighting up in excitement, "Then I guess it's good that I ran into you like that, if you want I can do it eveyday." Kyo cringed at the offer, and even Ichigo who hadn't seemed at all surprised by Orihime's glomp attack, seemed to flinch. "No that's okay Orihime." The shorter girl declined as politley as she could, not wanting to offend her friend. Orihime, however, didn't seem fazed at all by Kyo's answer as she grabbed the girl by the wrist and began dragging her off to calss, leaving a perplexed Ichigo to stand and wonder at the thought process of Orihime Inoue.

After what felt like to Kyo(who busily scketched during her math class) an eternity of extremely boring classes, the lunch bell rang. She glanced over at Uryu and was about to say 'Finally' but thought better of it as he looked as if he really enjoyed classes. The dark haired teen glanced at her in turn and smiled. The brown haired girl blushed slighlty and smiled back, turning her attention back to her sketch book to close it before anyone asked to see it. Suddenly a new presence made itself known in their calssroom. Most of the other students were already off somewhere eating lunch or didn't seem to notice. Uryu and Ichigo looked to the door, as did Kyo who made it look like she didn't see the dark haired female soul reaper standing in the door. _Why is she here like this in class!? _Ichigo nearly panicked. Seeing Rukia Kuchiki in his classroom in her soul reaper form was a giant shock, though should not have been surprising, it was quite like her to do something like this. Rukia calmly approached the new girl, checking to see if there was any spiritual pressure she then waved her hand in front of her face. There was no indication that the girl even felt Rukia standing there. She gave Ichigo a questioning look as if asking who the new girl was and he only shook his head. Out loud he said, "I'll be back in a minute." And without waiting for a response from anyone he followed Rukia out the door. Uryu, Orhihime and Chad stood there not knowing exactly what to do. It was also quite clear to them that Kyo was in no way spiritually aware, for she would have reacted in some way to Rukia's presence, not to mention not one of them felt any spiritual pressure from her. She was a normal human girl. Kyo knew exactly what they were thinking. _Boy are they ever wrong._

**D-F: Woah! Chapter 3 done in one night. YAY! I know it's really slow, but Kyo's secret will come out soon. You're probably all wanting to shoot me right now, first Dynasty in Hellsing:Dynasty now Kyo in this. Let's just say I like my OCs to have dark hidden secrets that they'd rather not share but eventually do anyway. Anywho... So Rukia has shown up randomly in Ichigo's class. What is the reason for her being there? And why doesn't Kyo want to be found by the Soul Society, why is she acting like she has no awareness of the spiritual realm around her when she clearly does? Only time will tell. Stay tooned for Dream Walker chater 4! R&R please =3**


	4. Chapter 4

**D-F: So last time Rukia Kuchiki showed up. What is her reason for being in Karkura town this time and why is Kyo hiding her true self from her new friends?**

**Ichigo: What is it with you and secrets?**

**D-F: They're fun and keep the readers on the edge of their seats.**

**Ichigo: But then there's no excitement.**

**D-F: Oh trust me, the excitement is coming up my tall strawberry. XD**

**Ichigo: I'M NOT A STRAWBERRY!!!**

**D-F: Of course not, on with the story!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Bleach or the Strawberry(Though he is locked in my closet[I have 2 so he's not in danger of being shot by Alucard] or any other Bleach characters. I DO own Kyo and other OCs that aren't in Bleach. And thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing and faving this!! Cookies for all of you =3**

**Chapter 4**

Rukia had hauled Ichigo up onto the roof of the school so there would be no interruption, nor would any of Ichigo's classmates think he'd gone mad for talking to air. "So that new girl, who is she? Does she have any special abilities? She seemed to be perfectly normal to me." Rukia was saying rapid fire. Ichigo rolled his eyes and sighed, "Her name is Kyo Flynn, no she doesn't have any special abilites, she can't even sense spiritual pressure. And you're right, she's a normal human." Rukia didn't say anything supposedly deep in thought. "It is strange though, you usually seem to attract people with some sort of spiritual awareness." The dark haired soul reaper stated bluntly, which made Ichigo scowl at her, though he knew she was right. "Why are you here anyway?" He asked. Rukia gave him a look as if her reason for being there was the most obvious thing in the world, "I was sent here to investigate a strange spirit signal that we recieved in the Soul Society. It didn't feel like a hollow, arrancar, human, bount, or soul reaper. We have no idea what it was." Ichigo gave her a dense look, "I haven't felt anything strange in town." Rukai just glared at him before saying, "You wouldn't." "What's that supposed to mean?!" Ichigo freaked at her, then remebered to keep his voice down so no one would hear him, the raven haired girl rolled her eyes. "Anyway, the signal was strong but only there for a split second, I'll be staying here for a while to investigate." Rukia explained, "And yes that does mean I'll be coming back to your school." Ichigo wasn't really pleased at that but he couldn't argue with her as she had to be there. Besides what was the worst that could happen?

"A sleepover?" Uryu gaped at Orihime who had brought up the idea during lunch. Ichigo had returned followed by Rukia in a gigai, who everyone seemed to remember suddenly. Kyo didn't react as if she'd just seen the girl as a soul reaper, instead she greeted her in a shy yet friendly manner. "A sleepover sounds like fun Orihime!" Rukia exclaimed in her overly cheerful tone. Ichigo didn't say anything, hoping he wouldn't have to be involved in this. Orihime nodded excitedly, "Yeah, this weekend we could all have it at my house. Uryu, Chad, Rukia, me, Ichigo, and Kyo." Rukia nodded in agreement, and Chad nodded as well, a sleepover sounded like it could be fun. Uryu would have completely dissagreed except that the look he was recieving from both Rukia and Orihime was really freaking him out so he decided that he would also attend. Orihime looked at Kyo, "What about you Kyo? Do you want to come? It could be like a welcoming party." Kyo had an unsure look on her face. _If I go there's a possibility that I'll be discovered, especially with the soul reaper here. But if I don't go they'll never leave me alone. _She glanced over at Ichigo who was trying oh so hard to stay out of the conversation. "I don't really know," Then Orihime gave her the puppydog eyes and she just couldn't say no to that. With a heavy sigh she resigned, "Oh alright, I'll come too. I'll just need to know where you live Orihime." Orihime nodded enthusiastically about to write down the address when Ichigo decided to fianlly speak up. "I know where she lives, we can walk there together." _What the hell?! Why did I just offer to walk her to Orihime's? Now I'm going to have to go to this sleepover. _He couldn't understand what had made him agree to go to Orihime's sleepover, not to mention walk there with Kyo. He hardly even knew her, and he'd planned to avoid getting involved in the sleepover at all costs. "Wow, thank you Ichigo." He heard Kyo say. The orange haired teen just nodded, trying to find a way out of this; of course there were none. Orihime pumped her fist in the air, "Alright! This is gonna be so much fun!" The rest of the group, excluding Ichigo and Uryu, agreed that it would indeed be a fun night.

"Kyo, you have to go out for your special class now." The teacher called from the front of the class. Kyo looked up from her work and nodded, a few other students snickered at the fact that she was taking a 'special class'. The class was actually voice lessons, Kyo however didn't want anyone to know that she sang and would rather take the embarassment of people thinking she was in a special class. Ichigo and Uryu gave each other a look that said 'what kind of special class are they talking about?' Kyo could tell her friends were staring at her but she didn't plan on telling even them where she was really going. The short girl walked down the hall and descended the stairs and walked down another hall untill she got to a small sound-proof room. A tall woman with long straight jet black hair and brilliant green eyes sat waiting for her. "Good afternoon Mina-sensei." Kyo greeted politely, a small smile playing on her lips. Mina smiled in return, getting up to shake Kyo's hand. "It's good to see you again, when the principle introduced you to me yesterday I became excited to hear you sing." Kyo blushed slightly, "Oh, I don't think I'm very good at it. The principle only suggested that I take this course because I took a similar course at my old school." Mina grinned, "I'm sure you sing fine. How about we start with some warm up scales?" Kyo nodded, still shy, "Okay Sensei." The girl took a deep breath and began, "Do, re me fa so la ti do, do ti so la fa me re do." Mina gave Kyo a wide smile, "You have a pretty voice, a little shaky but with practice we can bring up your confidence." Kyo smiled and nodded. "So Kyo, would you like to try out a song? Scales can get boring after a while, show me what you can do." Kyo's eyes widened, "B-but I-I-I'm n-not..." "Don't worry about it, this room is sound-proof." Kyo nodded, "What about music? Or will I go acappella?" Mina shrugged, "Unless you can play an instrument too then I guess it's acappella." The red-brown haired girl glanced at the instruments lined up against the wall. She'd never been remotely good at playing any, about the only one she could slightly play was the piano but there was none in this small room. "Okay, here goes I guess." Mina nodded encouraginly as Kyo took a few deep breaths then began to sing,

_Sparkling angel I believe_

_You were my savior in my time of need._

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear._

_I see the angels,_

_I'll lead them to your door._

_There's no escape now,_

_No mercy no more._

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke a promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me._

_Fallen angel, tell me why?_

_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

_I see the angels,_

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now_

_No mercy no more_

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke a promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

_Could have been forever._

_Now we have reached the end._

_This world may have failed you,_

_It doesn't give you reason why._

_You could have chosen a different path in life._

_The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke a promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

_Could have been forever._

_Now we have reached the end._

Mina clapped as Kyo let out all her breath and slumped over. "Good job, you still need to work on your confidence, but you have a very good voice even if it's not all that strong." Kyo just smiled, the poor girl was trying to keep from collapsing her legs were shaking so much. "Okay, so that's it for now as the bell is about to ring. I'll see you at next week's class." Mina said as she packed away her things. Kyo thanked her for being her teacher for her voice lessons and she raced out the door as the bell rang.

Outside the school Orihime ran, literally, into Kyo nearly sending the girl flying yet again. Rukia was tagging along with the orange haired girl. "I forgot to tell you that the sleepover is going to be Saturday night, okay?" Kyo nodded picking her bag up off the ground where she'd dropped it, "Sounds good to me. Hey that's right, today's Thursday!" The girl mentally facepalmed at her denseness. Rukia giggled while Orihime didn't seem to catch on to Kyo's stating the obvious, "Yep, just one more day till we get together at my house!" Kyo just gave her a blank stare. "Ready to go home?" A slightly bored sounding voice called from behind the three girls. They turned to see Ichigo standing there looking at Rukia and Kyo. Both girls nodded at the boy as he walked past them and headed in the direction of his and Kyo's homes. The two short girls said goodbye to Orihime and ran to catch up with Ichigo.

"So Rukia, you live close to Ichigo too?" Kyo was asking the raven haired girl. Rukia was taken aback by the sudden question, but quickly recovered, "Um, yes I do. You too right?" Kyo grinned, "Yup, right next door actually." Rukia grinned too. Ichigo wasn't grinning, he was quite annoyed in fact. Rukia was living closer than even Kyo. Before she changed into her gigai (one she did not aqquire from Urahara) she told him that she would be taking up residince in his closet for the time she was there. It didn't take them long to get to their houses. Rukia bade them farewell as she took off around the block so she could go in through Ichigo's window without anyone knowing. "Alright then, see you tomorrow Ichigo!" Kyo waved to the annoyed looking teen as she walked to her own house. She knew why he was in a bad mood, she also knew that Rukia was not staying in a house near Ichigo's but **in** his house. Of course if she meant to stay hidden she couldn't just come out and say this. She grimaced at the thought of Orihime's sleepover but knew there was no backing out of it now. _I'll just have to be extra careful Saturday night._ She thought as she walked into her house calling out a hello to her parents as she went, even if they never would answer.

**D-F: So Orihime's hosting a sleepover huh? Ichigo doesn't want to go. Neither does Kyo, but for what reason? Will we ever know what she truly is? And why did Ichigo so willingly agree to walk Kyo to Orihime's house? Even he doesn't know. Stay tooned for all will be revealed in Dream Walker Chapter 5!!! R&R ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**D-F: Hi again all! Oh before I forget, the song from last chapter was Angel by Within Temptaion and I do NOT own it. Anywho, thanks to all who are reading this and to those who are reading my Hellsing fic. I'm glad you're all enjoying these. **

**Orihime: Oooooh, where am I?**

**D-F:...**

**Rukia: Will the sleepover be happening this chapter?**

**D-F: Maybe...**

**Kon: Do I get to go?**

**D-F: No you don't. On with the story before there are anymore interruptions!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Bleach or it's characters. I DO won Kyo and all other OCs that may or may not appear in this fic. OK so enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Kyo woke up to a bright and sunny morning. There was not a cloud in the sky and she was eager to get to school. She rushed downstairs and began packing her lunch and schoolbag, then raced back upstairs to shower and change. Despite her being hesitant about going to Orihime's sleepover now she was riddled with excitement. Maybe she wouldn't have to worry about her friends finding out her secret. Then again, there was a feeling in the pit of her stomach that wouldn't go away as she sang a soft tune to herself. It was a feeling that something bad was going to happen Saturday night.

Ichigo did not wake up to a bright and sunny morning. He woke up to Kon jumping up and down on his chest complaining that Ichigo wouldn't take him to Orihime's sleepover. The orange haired teen threw the stuffed lion against the closet door before he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. "Aw c'mon Ichigo! Why won't you let me come too!" The mod soul whined, waking up Rukia who was nested comfortably in Ichigo's closet. "Shut up Kon, you're not going and that's final. The new girl Kyo's gonna be there and she doesn't have any spirit energy so she can't find out you're alive." Kon was about to argue that he would behave when Ichigo gave him a glare that said 'Yeah until you see girls then you'd go crazy.'

Rukia stepped out of the closet, dressed and not in the least bit upset at being woken up. "Good morning Ichigo, good morning Kon." She said in that overly cheerful tone she used while in the world of the living. Ichigo rolled his eyes and scowled at her. The dark haired soul reaper grabbed her schoolbag and hopped up onto the windowsill and as she was about to jump from the open window she turned back to Ichigo, "See you out front." Then she was gone from the window. Once again the tall carrot top rolled his eyes as he began getting ready for school.

Another long morning of classes passed them by when the lunch bell finally rang. Kyo grabbed her bento box and went outside to find a nice shady tree to sit under. She found one that was deserted and started for it when something caught her eye. To say it caught her eye would not be the correct way to state it rather that this something caught her senses. She glanced in the direction of the street and saw that across the road was a strange looking man. He had on some odd type of white and black uniform thing with the jacket open to reveal a well muscled chest. He was quite tall and had blue hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Of course the strangest thing that stood out was the hole straight through his abdomen and the jawbone fragment on his jaw. Kyo Flynn knew right then and there what he was and hoped that he didn't know that she could see him.

"Hey what're you staring at Kyo?" Someone called from behind her. Kyo turned to see Orihime and Rukia approaching her. The small brown/red haired girl turned back but the strange man was gone. _I hope he didn't notice that I saw him, and the same with them._ She thought to herself as she smiled at her friends. "You want to eat lunch with us Kyo?" Rukia asked as she and Orihime sat beneath the tree Kyo had planned to sit under. With one last glance to the road Kyo nodded and sat down to eat her lunch, hoping that Orihime would not offer her any of the strange meal she had put together.

Uryu had noticed the slight spike in spirit energy from outside. He knew what it was and who it belonged to but he still wanted to make sure. He looked out the nearest window and was lucky enough to spot **him**. Something that was also quite intriguing was that Kyo Flynn was staring straight at him. _That's strange, she doesn't seem to have any spiritual pressure at all yet she's looking right at Grimmjow. Can she see him? Or even sense him? There is obviously something she is not telling us. _The quincy thought to himself as he stared at Kyo before she turned and greeted Orihime and Rukia. He would have passed her staring at the arrancar for coincidence if she hadn't whirled back to check if he was still standing there. _What are you hiding Kyo? And why is Grimmjow here, what is Aizen up to? _

Ichigo came up behind his dark haired rival. "What're you staring at?" He asked. Uryu refrained from rolling his eyes at Ichigo's slight lack of ability to sense spiritual pressure. The dark haired teen decided to keep what he had witnessed to himself, at least until he learned more about what the new girl may have been hiding. Ichigo frowned at Uryu's silence as he sighed in slight frustration and walked off leaving the quincy to his thoughts.

"Hey Kyo, you're not going out to your special class today?" Keigo asked poking the girl's head. Kyo shook her head as she answered, "No, I only go out for that class once a week." Keigo nodded his mouth forming a silent 'oh'. Orihime leaned as close as she could get without leaving her seat so she could whisper, "What do you do in that class anyway?" Anyone withing earshot was now leaning in Kyo's direction, curious as to hear her answer. The small girl rolled her violet eyes as she said, "Curiosity killed the cat you know." And that was all she would give them despite Keigo and Orihime's constant pestering.

Thankfully the day ended quickly so there were no more questions about what her 'special class' was. Kyo was just too shy to let them find out she was in voice lessons. Suddenly a tap on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts. "Hey there Kyo." The girl turned to see Rukia standing behind her, Ichigo a few feet behind her. "You want to walk home with us?" The dark haired girl asked. Kyo glanced at Ichigo, quickly looking away as he met her gaze. Oh how she hoped there was no blush showing on her face. Shaking her head furiously she giggled lightly and looked back at Rukia, "Yeah okay that'd be great." Violet eyes darted back to meet brown eyes and a small smile played on her lips as Rukia linked arms with her and dragged the small brown/red haired girl after her.

Before Rukia sped off to the back of Ichigo's house she had an idea. "Hey Ichigo! We should hang out tomorrow before Orihime's sleepover, you know to pass away the time." She suggested turning to face the scowling male. Ichigo sighed but didn't argue, what was the sense when it was Rukia. "Yeah sure, there won't be anything to do while we wait anyway." Then he looked at Kyo, "You can hang out with us too, we could get to know you better." Kyo blushed slightly at his invitation as she nodded slowly, "O-okay, that sounds like fun." Then she dashed to her house, "See you guys tomorrow!" And she ran through the front door leaving Ichigo and Rukia to stare after her in wonder.

_"No! Please don't! Faaaatherrrr!" The small child cried as they destroyed him. His words rang through her head, 'Run as far away as you can and keep hidden.' The girl did as she was told, she ran and ran until a bright light swallowed her up, taking her from her home._

Kyo woke up with a scream in her throat. The scream wasn't released, she'd become able to keep it in as she woke from the same nightmare she'd had every night since she was little. Slowly with laboured movements she got up and went to shower, changing into black jeans and a purple hoody that was way too big for her. She was just finishing breakfast when a knock came at her door. _Oh crud, Ichigo and Rukia are here! They can't find out._ Running to the door and grabbing her keys at the same time she called out to no one, "Don't worry mom, I got the door! See you later! Love you too!" And she threw the door open to find none other than Rukia and Ichigo standing there. She quickly closed and locked the door hoping they wouldn't notice and bounded out the door.

"Morning guys!" She chirped in a bright mood. Rukia smiled widely at the ball of energy. Ichigo looked down at the both of them, as they were close to the same height, Kyo being a tad bit shorter than Rukia making her about the same height as a certain silver haired soul reaper. The orange haired teen smirked at them saying, "Well if we're going we'd better head off now." Both girls looked up at him and grinned. "Alright! let's go!" Kyo pumped her fist into the air and took off running down her front walkway, followed by an equally energetic Rukia and a slightly reluctant Ichigo.

The group of three walked aimlessly around Karakura town. Kyo was estatic about actually seeing the town for the first time. Rukia bombarded her with questions about things like what she liked to do in her free time and where she lived before she moved to Karakura town. The girl answered as truthfully as she could without giving away any of her secret. "Well, I love to draw and read. As for where I lived before moving here I actually lived in Spain." Rukia's eyes widened as did Ichigo's. The male of the group found himself asking, "Were you born there?" Kyo shook her head, "Nope, I was born in Tokyo but my family moved because of my mom's job." Rukia questioned next, "Really? What does your mom do?" Even though her last answer was only partially true, the part about where she was born she had no problem telling her friends the truth on this one. "My mom's an artist, she does commissions for big companies and stuff." Her father had always spoken fondly of her mother's artwork and how the Kyo had gotten her talent from her mom.

Kyo stared off into space for a moment before realizing something she had forgotten before. She had never been to a sleepover in her life. "U-um, w-what should I bring to the sleepover with me? I've never been to one before." Ichigo actually gasped as he stared at her with wide eyes. Rukia even thought it was weird. This girl seemed to make friends as easily as walking down the street, yet she'd never been invited to a sleepover? "Well, you bring the obvious stuff like pyjamas and clothes for the next day. Some sleepovers you bring a sleeping bag or blankets and a pillow." Ichigo explained. Rukia nodded, "And even games or something to do while everyone's awake." Kyo grinned, "That sounds really fun! Now I really can't wait for tonight." Rukia grinned too, something in a store window suddenly catching her eye.

"Hey look! That stuffed rabbit looks just like Chappy!" The dark haired girl cried, pointing at the stuffed animal in the window. Kyo came over to stand next to Rukia and stared wide eyed at the little white bunny, of course she had no idea what a Chappy was. "Oooh! He's soooo adorable!" Ichigo just looked at the two girls, an annoyed look on his face. "Hey, it's getting late we should head home and get ready for tonight." Rukia and Kyo looked back at him and nodded simultaneously. They started making their way back home when Kyo stopped and looked behind her. She wasn't sure what she'd felt at first untill she saw him. The same strange man she'd seen at school the day before. His blue eyes scanned over her curiously as his messy blue hair waved in the slight breeze. He grinned before vanishing before her eyes. "Hey, what's up Kyo?" Ichigo called back to the short teen. Kyo turned to see him and Rukia looking at her with concern clear on their faces. "Oh, nothing! Just thought I saw someone that looked like someone I knew." She lied hoping neither had seen the arrancar too. Rukia simply nodded as Ichigo shrugged. The three turned again and began walking in the direction of home once more.

**D-F: Oooooh! Kyo can see arrancars too! And what exactly is Aizen up to? And why is Grimmjow in Karakura town? Also sorry for the lenght, I had meant to have the sleepover in this chapter but I started writing and all of a sudden I felt like the energizer bunny. I just kept going and going and going... lol. I promise as soon as the sleepover happens this story will get much more interesting and exciting. All of Kyo's secrets will come out in the next chapter so stay tuned to find it all out! Thanks to everyone again who's reading this. R&R =3**


	6. Chapter 6

**D-F: So Kyo is being followed around by an arrancar. Wait... how does she know about arrancars? What exactly **_**is**_** she anyway? Well don't worry you'll find out this chapter. Also I'm sorry if at any time Kyo seems like a Mary-Sue I'll try not to let that happen. And I'm sorry if I make any of the Bleach characters OOC. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, faved, and to all who are reading this ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Bleach or it's characters (though Ichigo is still locked in my closet). I DO however, own Kyo Flynn and all other OCs not found in Bleach.**

**Chapter 6**

Once they had returned home the three split up and went into their houses, at least Ichigo and Kyo did, Rukia just went to the back of Ichigo's house and jumped into his room through the window. It hadn't taken them very long to get ready and now they were standing outside, about to head to Orihime's apartment. "Ready to go Kyo?" Rukia asked, a huge grin spreading across her face. Kyo nodded grinning as well. _She's so friendly for a soul reaper, I wonder if she'd be as friendly if she knew what I was._ Ichigo had already started off down the street, he turned back to look at the two girls, "Hey are you coming or what?" Rukia and Kyo stuck their tongues out at him then burst out laughing. The orange haired teen rolled his eyes and turned back the way they were going. _Those two are so annoying together, though there's something different about Kyo. _He thought to himself. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but there was definitely something up with the new girl. He glanced at her over his shoulder and caught her eyes, those vibrant purple eyes bore into his brown ones. At least untill she blushed and looked down. Ichigo smirked turning around once more as the three continued on to Orihime's apartment.

"Hey! You guys are here!" Orihime glomped the person that was nearest her which happened to be Rukia. Kyo giggled as Chad and Uryu came up the street towards the group. "Hi Chad! Hi Uryu!" Orihime, Rukia, and Kyo greeted at the same time. Chad waved as Uryu merely nodded. "So are you ready to have some fun!" Orihime struck a pose as she grinned at the others. Rukia grinned back as Kyo giggled. Chad remained stoic while Ichigo and Uryu gaped at the orange haired girl. As the group made their way into Orihime's apartment Kyo hesitated unable to shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Ichigo sopped beside her, "You okay?" He asked, concern clear in his voice despite his scowl. The short girl smiled up at him, "Yes I'm fine, thanks for asking." And she skipped ahead of him coming up beside Rukia and Orihime, nearly tripping in the process.

Rukia eyed the new girl suspiciously. She had absolutely no spiritual pressure what-so-ever, not even a tiny hint of any. Kyo Flynn was perfectly normal, too normal and that was what had Rukia's attention. The rest of the group had spirit energy, their powers had surfaced shortly after Ichigo had taken her powers. _Kyo you're hiding something and I bet it has something to do with the spiritual pressure that was detected in the soul society. I will find out what it is. _

"Anyone hungry? I can put a meal together for us." Orihime offered much to the dismay of her friends. Uryu saved them all from the girl's cooking, "That's okay Orihime, I put together a lunch for us all if anyone get's hungry." The all gave the teen a relieved look as Orihime smiled not offended at all. Kyo glanced at Uryu then whipped out her sketchbook and a pencil, her hand flying across the paper. Noticing she was drawing the quincy tried not to move so he wouldn't disturb her concentration. Kyo noticed this and grinned. "Don't worry Uryu, you can move, it won't throw me off at all." She said airily. The dark haired teen nodded and went back to what he was doing while Kyo drew. Kyo's intensity caught Ichigo's curiosity and he leaned closer trying to get a glance at the picture. _**WAHP!**_ Kyo snapped the book closed so fast Ichigo could feel the air from the pages.

They all gaped at her as if she'd grown an extra head. The violet eyed girl smiled sheepishly as she put her sketchbook away, "Sorry about that, I don't really like showing people my drawings." Suddenly a beeping noise went off. They all turned to see Rukia pull out a cell phone and flip it open. She stared at the screen then looked up at Ichigo. "Ichigo, Urahara needs to see us at his shop, now." She said in a stern voice. Ichigo knew that there was a hollow attack and that was the only way he and Rukia could leave without Kyo asking questions. Assuring the rest of them, all who knew what was going on except Kyo, that they would be back in a bit Rukia and Ichigo took off to where the hollow was.

Kyo thought it was quiet funny that they all thought she had no idea what was going on. She'd felt the hollow before Rukia's tracker had gone off and knew the thing was a high level hollow. _Maybe I should go help them, they won't need to see my face or even know it's me. I just can't sit by and do nothing. _She thought to herself as she stood up, thinking up a lie quickly. "Um, guys I uh, forgot my pyjamas! I gotta go back and get them, I'll be back shortly!" And without waiting for an answer she dashed out of Orihime's home. "Aren't those her pajamas there in her bag?" Chad asked pointing to Kyo's open bag where a pair of purple pajama pants were roughly folded. "There's something she's not telling us." Uryu stated as the three stared at the door waiting for Rukia, Ichigo, and Kyo to return.

She stood in a deserted alley looking around to make sure there was no one around to see what she was about to do. _Alright, here goes nothin'. _She thought to herself as she held two fingers to her mouth and uttered, "Soul Release." Kyo's spirit separated from her body. Before her body hit the ground she caught it and jumped to the top of a building, placing her lifeless body out of sight. In her spirit form Kyo's brown/red hair became silver with the same red streaks. Her eyes remained the same vibrant purple. She wore a blue short sleeved shirt with yellow trim and orange pants that had an orange strip that wound around each calf with excess material connecting them. She also wore a brown poncho type coat and brown hat, both with red trim. A pair of ragged green fingerless gloves covered her hands and she donned a pair of white high tops. Her zanpak-to which hung horizontal across her back was pretty much concealed by her cloak. "Time to kick some hollow tail." She grinned as she took off across the roof tops.

When she reached the place where the hollow was attacking Kyo found Ichigo and Rukia already there. Ichigo was fighting the creature with the largest zanpak-to she had ever seen; it was a magnificent weapon, one that she felt herself longing to wield. Kyo shook her head to clear it as Rukia turned to stare at her. She knew the soul reaper had no idea exactly **who** was standing there, however Kyo was sure her spiritual pressure made the girl uneasy so she gave Rukia a little wave to let her know she wasn't a threat to them. Unfortunately Rukia being distracted caused Ichigo to get distracted and he glanced behind him to see what Rukia was staring at. That's when the hollow drove it's horned tail straight into Ichigo's chest.

The orange haired substitute soul reaper coughed once as he collapsed to his knees. The hollow tossed him aside as Rukia and Kyo both shouted at the same time, "Ichigo!" Rukia had started running towards him as she realized that the stranger was actually Kyo! She froze in mid-step and turned back as Kyo ran towards the hollow. Red and black energy formed around her hand as she charged a cero. The hollow noticed this and sneered at Kyo, "So, you would attack your own kind?" The small girl sneered back at the hollow, her voice taking on a venomous tone, "You are not my kind filthy creature." And with that she brought her hand up in front of her and cried, "Cero release!" The cero was released causing the hollow to cry out in agony but it was not destroyed.

Kyo drew her zanpak-to, holding it in front of her she took up a defensive stance as the hollow charged her. "You're wasting my time." Kyo stated as she swung her sword at the hollows mask, the sword cut a line through the bone and Kyo put a burst of spirit energy into her weapon causing the crack in the hollow's mask to widen and engulf the monster. In one final cry of anguish the hollow disintegrated and was gone.

Rukia had been able to tear her gaze away from the fighting Kyo and was now trying to heal the giant wound in Ichigo's chest. No matter how hard she tried though the deep gash would not close, and Ichigo's breathing was becoming more and more shallow. Kyo ran over to the two, returning her zanpak-to to it's scabbard cutting her palm in the process. "Here, Rukia let me try." She said as she knelt next to her friend. Kyo placed her bleeding palm over Ichigo's chest as both her hand and Ichigo's wound began to glow lavender. The gash quickly closed up and Kyo allowed her hand to drop to her side as Ichigo slowly regained conciousness.

The dark haired soul reaper overcame her shock at seeing the girl she had befriended in this odd state. The spiritual pressure radiating from Kyo was strange, but Rukia could recognize part of it. "Arrancar!" She hissed as she drew her zanpak-to and pointed it at Kyo. The white/red haired girl didn't move a muscle, she just stared at the blade that was just centimeters from her face. Kyo closed her eyes, waiting for the blow that never came. The girl opened an eye and then the other as she realized Ichigo had ahold of Rukia's arm.

"Ichigo let go of me, she's the enemy!" Rukia exclaimed. The orange haired soul reaper scowled, "If she was our enemy do you think she would have killed that hollow then healed me? Besides, I think there's more to her being an arrancar, she doesn't have a broken mask." Rukia didn't say anything, just frowned as she lowered her sword. The short soul reaper only then noticing Kyo had no mask fragment. Kyo gave Ichigo a grateful look but the boy scowled at her as well. "You've been lying to us." He stated in a matter of fact way. Kyo nodded, "Yes, I have." Ichigo sighed, Rukia still tense beside him, "Well I guess you'll have some explaining to do then." Kyo nodded slowly, "Okay, I promise I'll tell you everything, but let's go back to Orihime's first. The rest of the group should know about this as well." Ichigo and Rukia were slightly surprised that she knew Orihime, Chad, and Uryu were spiritually aware as well, untill they mentally face-palmed. She had to have pesquisa if she was an arrancar so of course she knew about the rest of them. Ichigo nodded, Rukia still looking unsure. She didn't want to trust the girl, but if Ichigo was going to give her a chance to explain then so would she. Kyo got to her feet and made to lead the way back to Orihime's apartment. "Oh yeah, mind if we stop to get my body from where it's hidden?" She asked as the three headed back.

**D-F: O.O So Kyo's an arrancar? But she doesn't have a hollow mask... What is going on? Find out next chapter when I reveal everything about Kyo Flynn! Thanks to everyone who is reading this, I'm glad and hope you're enjoying this. I'll have a link to a pic of Kyo on my profile soon. Okie dokie! R&R please and enjoy! TTFN!**


	7. Chapter 7

**D-F: Okie dokie! So here's chapter 7 of Dream Walker! Now we'll find out all of Kyo's secrets; everything she's been hiding from her new friends. **

**Ichigo: Well we know she's an arrancar.**

**Kyo: There's more to it than that Strawberry**

**Ichigo: Don't call me that!**

**D-F: Okay! On to the story before they kill each other XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Bleach, it's characters, or concepts. I DO however own Kyo Flynn and all other things and OCs that do not appear in Bleach.**

**Chapter 7**

After Kyo returned to her body the group of three went straight back to Orihime's apartment. Rukia was being extremely wary around the other girl, not trusting her because of what she was. The thing that neither she nor Ichigo could understand was if Kyo was an arrancar, and her spiritual pressure was definitely that of an arrancar no matter how strange it was, why didn't she have a broken hollow mask? There had been absolutely no peice of mask anywhere on her face, and it couldn't have been hidden by her hat because she had thrown the hat off when she ran to heal Ichigo.

Kyo could feel mistrust and a slight bit of malice radiating from Rukia. She understood fully though, after all she had been hiding a pretty big secret from these people and they were her friends after all. Not to mention Rukia did happen to be a soul reaper. _I promise guys I'll explain everything when we get back to Orihime's place. _

"Oh hey! You're all back!" Orihime exclaimed as the three walked into the living room. Kyo smiled at Orihime, Chad and Uryu as she sat next to her bag. Rukia kept her gaze on the girl as she sat a few feet away, Ichigo sat between the two just to make sure they didn't get into a fight of some sort. "Okay Kyo, now you have to start explaining." The orange haired teen stated, fixing his gaze on the violet eyed girl. The other three in the room, who hadn't witnessed Kyo fighting the hollow stared blankly at her. Kyo sighed and dropped her gaze to the floor. She really didn't want to tell them, but now that Ichigo and Rukia knew there really wasn't any choice.

With a nod she started, "Alright, I guess you can all tell I've been keeping things from you." Uryu gave her a knowing nod basically saying 'yeah, it wasn't hard to figure out.' Orihime butted in, "You didn't go to get your pyjamas did you? They're right there in your bag after all." The orange haired girl pointed to the pair of blue p.j. pants that were peeking out of Kyo's overnight bag. Kyo nodded sheepishly, she hadn't realized her bag had been open when she left. With a sigh she continued, "Well as Rukia and Ichigo now know I'm not exactly human, I'm an arrancar."

Gasps erupted from Orihime and Uryu, even Chad's eyes widened in surprise. Ichigo side glanced at Rukia and could see her eyebrow twitching slightly. The small soul reaper wanted so badly to drive her zanpak-to straight through the hollow girl, but she knew that Ichigo would stop her if she did. Rukia just couldn't understand why Ichigo was allowing this arrancar to explain herself, normally they would either kill the arrancar or send it back to Heuco Mundo. "However I'm not exactly an arrancar either." This got her a few 'wtf' glances. How could she be an arrancar yet not be an arrancar.

"I'm gonna have to start from my parents meeting. See my mother was human, she was spiritually aware and had some powers, mainly healing. That's why I was able to heal Ichigo. My father was an arrancar." Uryu gazed at her in thought, something she said had caught his attention. "You keep saying was, I take it your parents aren't alive anymore?" He asked, not meaning to be so blunt. Kyo's gaze dropped to the floor again as she shook her head. "My mother was attacked and killed by a hollow shortly after I was born. My father killed the hollow then a little while after took me to live in Heuco Mundo. I'm only half arrancar so I don't have a broken mask or hollow hole. These things made me stand out so we made a fake mask and said that my hollow hole was hidden by my clothes. Dad trained me to fight and to use the arrancar powers I do have untill I turned seven. That was when it was discovered that I was human born and the other arrancars frowned upon that. They hunted down my father and destroyed him. I was able to escape to the world of the living where I was found and adopted by an elderly couple. I lived with them until a few months ago when they were killed by a hollow and then I moved here."

"So you're not on Aizen's side?" Rukia had finally chosen to speak up. Kyo gave the girl a curious look, "Who's Aizen?" The others stared at her dumbfound. "You don't know who Aizen is?" Ichigo asked. Kyo shook her head, "I've never heard that name before. Why, should I know him?" Rukia gave the arrancar a suspicious look. _We can't be sure if she's lying or not. She could be working for Aizen and be spying on us for him. _The dark haired soul reaper was really hating that she'd befriended this girl and didn't want to trust her. Although, she had such a clueless look on her face that Rukia was beggining to think that maybe Kyo really didn't know who Aizen was.

"Well, wether or not you're here as a spy for Aizen I need to report you to the Soul Society immediately." Rukia stated as she rose from her spot on the floor. Kyo gave her a horrified look, "Do you really have to?" Kyo was absolutely terrified at what the other soul reapers would do to her. Rukia nodded, "If I don't let them know and they find out we could all be executed for harbouring an arrancar." The others looked from Kyo to Rukia, they had known Kyo for close to a week now and none of them wanted to believe that she could be dangerous. "But if you tell them that Kyo is half arrancar won't they want to kill her?" Orihime asked, the poor girl looked as if she were on the brink of tears. Rukia nodded, "They may, it all depends on Head Captain Yamamoto." Chad spoke up next, "What if you explained to them that she isn't a threat and that she's not a spy for Aizen?" Rukia really didn't want to, but arguing would be a waste of time, especially if Ichigo and Uryu got into it next.

The small soul reaper shook her head. "Fine," She sighed, "I'll see what I can do. Maybe we can have someone monitor her to make sure she's telling the truth and not here as a spy." Kyo felt a little put out at being talked about as if she weren't in the room, but she wouldn't dare speak up for fear of making Rukia even more angry. Without another word Rukia left, and an awkward silence fell over the room. Kyo looked to Ichigo who had been staring intently at her the entire time. With a slight blush tinting her cheeks she asked, "So who is Aizen?" "Aizen was a captain of one of the thirteen court gaurd squads in the soul society. He turned out to be a traitor who wanted this certain device that could help him create arrancars and build an army of them." Uryu explained. Kyo nodded in mild understanding. "He had even kidnapped Orihime to use her powers, luckily we defeated him." Ichigo said, distaste clear in his voice. Kyo looked at the orange haired girl horrified.

Orihime merely smiled and pounced on Kyo. "O-Orihime, you're not angry that I'm an arrancar? They kidnapped you to use you!" Kyo exclaimed. This girl didn't seem at all repulsed by the fact that Kyo was a monster much like the ones that had taken her. "Don't be silly, you're our friend Kyo. You are nothing like the Espada and other arrancar that are under Aizen's control." Orihime's smile was so bright and cheerful that Kyo found herself smiling as well. "Hey Kyo, what's that?" Orihime asked suddenly, brushing Kyo's bangs to the side revealing a blue sun like marking with a moon and star in the center of it. Instinctively Kyo pulled back, her hand going to her forehead were the strange marking was. "Well, some arrancar have markings on them and I think that this is mine. It's been there since I was born and it's also there in my spirit form. Luckily my hair covers it, people would wonder don't you think?" The small girl laughed. Ichigo turned her head so he could look at the mark too. This made Kyo blush yet again, though the orange haired strawberry didn't seem to notice.

"I remeber when my dad went to check if you had a fever and you pulled back, that was so he wouldn't see this right?" He asked and Kyo nodded. Just then a thought hit Kyo. "Hey I forgot to mention one other ability I have, I mean there's my arrancar powers and healing but there's something else I can do." She pulled her sketchbook out of her bag and flipped it open to one of the pages. She turned it to face the others and they all gasped. On the page was an exact picture of Orihime and her power, "I can draw pictures of certain people and tell if they have powers and what those powers are, Orihime's are time rendition or something like that." She turned to another page to show a picture of Chad with the armour that formed on his arm, next was a picture of Uryu shooting arrows of spirit energy from a giant bow, "Uryu is a quincy, and then there was Ichigo. I was really confused at first, I had no idea what to make of you unitll I realized that you're a vizard and have hollow powers." She flipped to a page that seemed kind of crowded, Ichigo could pick himslef out no problem, then there was his other self, and the hollow mask. Kyo had drawn all three to perfect detail, it was almost as if she had seen his mask and met the hollow herslef. Of course all the pictures were incrediblly accurate. It was kind of creepy actually.

"It's not a very reliable talent though, it only works if you're spiritually aware and have powers." Kyo explained with a wide yawn, "You know, you guys just found out that I'm technically you're enemy but you seem to not have a problem with it." Ichigo turned to her as if the reason was clear as day, "I'm sure that if you had any intent on killing us you would have already made a move, plus you're to much of a klutz to be a spy. Also you've been pretty intent on hiding your spiritual pressure from us, the soul society and that would have to include Heuco Mundo." Kyo nodded at Ichigo's logic. Though she was quite sure they didn't completely trust her and she was quite fine with that. "Thank you all." She smiled at the group cheerfully.

Uryu had then suddenly remembered something. "So you **were** able to see Grimmjow that day." Kyo gave the quincy a puzzled look. "The blue haired arrancar that was standing outside the shool, I think it was your second day here." Uryu explianed. Realization dawned on the arrancar's face, "So that's his name, yeah I saw him earlier today when Ichigo, Rukia, and I were hanging out." Ichigo's eyes flashed in anger. "Why the hell is he here?" The teen asked through gritted teeth. Of course no one had the answer.

Orihime yawned widely then and stretched as she suggested, "It's really late, maybe we should go to bed." The others nodded as they went to get changed and set up their sleeping arrangments, and it wasn't long before they were all fast asleep, all thoughts of arrancars and hollows out of their minds for the time being.

_"Oh my gosh! Akira! Dad help! I'm so sorry Akira, I didn't mean too!" She cried as she held her best friend bleeding in her arms. She kept calling his name over and over as her father rushed over to try and stop the bleeding. "Please don't die Akira."_

Kyo woke in a cold sweat. She was greatful that she had been able to stifle the scream that now clung to her dry throat. _I haven't had that dream in a while._ She thought as her breathing returned to normal. Just then a strong pressure swept over her knocking the breath from her lungs once more. The spiritual pressure was so immense Kyo felt her pesquisa was being overwhelmed. The young arrancar turned to see where it was coming from. Of course she wasn't surprised to find it was Ichigo, that same spirit energy had overwhelmed her that first day, causing her to faint right in front of him. Something was wrong about it this time though. The spiritual pressure was full of malice, and intwined with fear, Kyo could feel that Ichigo was having a nightmare of some sort.

She crawled over to him calling softly so as not to wake the others. "Ichigo, wake up Ichigo." He didn't seem to hear, not that Kyo expected him to. So she reached out to gently shake him awake, but as she touched his shoulder darkness took over her completely and she collapsed beside the orange haired teen, still clutching his shoulder tightly.

**D-F: Oh my, that's a lot to find out about Kyo in one chapter! So she's half arrancar huh? Yeah sorry about my characters being halfers, I like making my characters halflings. Also sorry if this chapter's slightly lame, I was up all night and finished this from like 4ish to 6ish a.m. Hope you enjoy it anyway, and what's up with the ending? Find out next chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

**D-F: Ooooh, Kyo fainted next to Ichigo. That's twice now that she's fainted around him. LOL. **

**Kon: Why did she faint?**

**D-F: I'm not telling! **

**Kon: Why? **

**D-F: It's a surprise! Anywho on to the story! And to find out more about our favourite little half arrancar!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Bleach or it's characters. I DO own Kyo and all other OCs that do not appear in Bleach. Also thank you so very much to all who are reading this and to those who faved and reviewd! I continue because of you all! =3**

**Chapter 8**

When Kyo opened her eyes she was in a strange place. The sky was blue with a few clouds here and there but what struck her as odd was the blue buildings, they were sideways! _What the..._ her thoughts were interrupted by intensly strong spiritual pressure and the sounds of fighting. Turning her head she caught sight of Ichigo in his soul reaper uniform, he was batteling some being that looked like an albino dressed in a white version of the soul reaper's uniform. Looking harder Kyo gasped, she could feel from the spirit energy that this being was a hollow, but now she realized it was Ichigo's hollow self. _The being that makes him a vizard._

That was when it finally sunk in as to where she was. Her eyes widened and she started running towards the battle calling out as she ran, "Ichigo! You need to wake up! Wake up now!" The two who were fighting stopped suddenly and turned to see the small arrancar running towards them. Both had confused looks on their faces, "What the hell is she doing here?" The hollow asked. Ichigo didn't get to answer, not that he wanted to answer his hollow, nor did he know the answer anyway. Kyo tripped up in her own feet and crashed head first into Ichigo, hitting him square in the chest. With an oomph they toppled to the ground landing hard.

Ichigo's eyes shot open and he took in a sharp breath. It took a moment for him to remember where he was. _That's right, sleepover at Orihime's._ A slight pressure on his shoulder caused him to look to his left and he saw Kyo, unconcious, gripping his shoulder. There was a pained look on her face and he slowly sat up so as not to disturb her. _What just happened anyway, one moment I'm fighting my hollow, the next Kyo's tripping up and crashing into me. How did she get into my inner world anyway? _Thoughts ran through his head as a small moan emitted beside him and the tiny arrancar slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"Oi my head." Kyo groaned as she rubbed her forehead. For that just being a dream she sure had crashed into Ichigo hard. "Damn my being a klutz." Ichigo would have laughed if he'd known what had just happened. "Kyo," He started lightly trying not to wake the others, "What did you just do?" The violet eyed girl turned her gaze to stare into his deep brown eyes. Ichigo could see a glimmer of fear creep across her face. "I'm not mad at you, at least I don't think I should be. Should I?" He questioned, an unsure feeling creeping down his spine. If this was another power she had been keeping from them maybe there was a good reason and it was dangerous.

Kyo really didn't want to tell him, she hadn't planned on telling anyone. Not that it really would have mattered as she'd never been able to do that before. With a sigh she closed her eyes, "I'm sorry Ichigo, that shouldn't have happened." Ichigo had a very confused look on his face and he was staring at Kyo as if she'd grown an extra head. "The truth is technically I'm supposed to be a dream walker, my mother was and I inherited those powers as well. However they never developed properly." She paused to yawn, "I'll explaine it better tomorrow sometime okay? Let's just get some more sleep."

Without another word she layed back down facing away from the still confused teen. He just sat there staring at Kyo, there was no way he could get back to sleep tonight. Not with his hollow waiting for him and now his head was swimming with questions he was dying to ask. Like what the hell was a dream walker? Kyo could feel Ichigo staring at her, could tell he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. With a sigh she sat up and turned to face the orange haired teen.

"I guess I should explaine more huh?" She gave him an apologetic look. "Well I should start with telling you what a dream walker is." Ichigo nodded thinking that would help. "A dream walker is someone who can walk in another's dreams, more specifically a person's dream plane." Another nod, though Ichigo wasn't exactly sure on what a dream plane was. "I guess you're wondering what a dream plane is right? The dream plane is a place where a person's dreams and nightmares are kept. The place we just were was your dream plane." Ichigo raised his eyebrows then his signature scowl returned, "No, that was my inner world."

Kyo smiled a little knowing he would argue slightly, "Yes it was your inner world, at least that's where you were at first. A person's inner world and dream plane look identical, it's just that the dream plane would look different depending on what dream you're having. Anyway when I realized you were having a nightmare... or whatever that was and touched your shoulder trying to wake you up, well I kind of dragged you and your hollow into the dream plane." Ichigo turned to look out the nearest window thoughtfully. "So we were in my dream plane? What's so bad about that?" He asked, remembering how Kyo thought he'd be mad at her.

"Yeah, about that. It's not just about being inside your mind; a dream walker creates a bond or link when they use their power on one person. It doesn't happen when the power is used on a group of people, just in a single person. Mom had a link with dad, she dream walked with him and was supposed to create a link with me as a new dream walker to train with me. But she didn't get the chance so my dream walker powers never developed properly, at least not till now." Ichigo shook his head not sure what to think so he asked the very first question that came to mind, "So we're linked now? And you can enter my head whenever you want?" Kyo shook her head, "Not your head, you're dream plane, and I can't enter whenever I want. I still have no control over that power."

Ichigo continued to stare at the girl curiously. He could see why she thought he'd be angry at her, after all she had appearantly created a bond between the two of them. "So we're linked in spirit like?" He questioned. Kyo nodded slowly, "You could say it like that, I've never really known how it works." Ichigo nodded again. Just then a question hit Kyo and she turned to the orange haired teen, "Ichigo, you said you defeated Aizen yet he's still out there?" The substitute soul reaper sighed heavily, "Aizen was defeated yes, and most of the Espada were killed. But Aizen's smart and he found a way to survive and regain most of his power, he was even able to bring back some of the more powerful Espada and other arrancars." Kyo's eyes widened, "He's that powerful?" The purple eyed girl felt a nervous twinge in her stomach at the thought of this traitorous soul reaper; what if he truly was after her?

Brown eyes locked with violet ones and Ichigo could see the fear and worry deep in those vibrant orbs. A sudden protective feeling he couldn't explaine washed over him and he knew that he would do anything to keep her safe, despite her being half arrancar. He was unable to explaine it but Ichigo felt like he could trust this girl, maybe it had something to do with what had just happened? "Don't worry, there's no way Aizen is going to get you." Ichigo reassured the girl who just smiled back at him.

_Elsewhere~ _

"Aizen, you're right the girl is in Karakura town." A blue haired arrancar stated as he stood slightly slouched in front of the ex-soul reaper. Aizen looked slightly annoyed at the arrancar not addressing him properly. "As I knew she would be. And Grimmjow you are to address me as Lord Aizen." Grimmjow's eyebrow twitched but he didn't say anything. Another arrancar, one with deathly pale skin and raven black hair stepped foreward, "Lord Aizen, what is so important about this half-breed? She isn't very powerful." Aizen glanced at the fourth Espada, "That is where you're wrong Ulquiorra, this half-breed has a certain power that will be quite useful for what I have planned."

**D-F: Woot! More learned about Kyo! I promise that's all the secrets she has, no more hidden powers. And now you all know why the fic is called dream walker lmao. Ooooh, Ichigo can't explaine his feelings... lol and what exactly does Aizen have planned? Yeah I know the explanation for Aizen's return and what not is kinda lame, but I had to come up with something. Anywho, again thanks to everyone who's reading and loving and reviewing this! You are all my inspiration! And I promise my Hellsing fic will be updated soon! =3**


	9. Chapter 9

**D-F: YAY! Here with chapter 9! I'm having so much fun writing this! Thank you all so much who are reading and faveing this! And to all who have reviewed. **

**Kyo: So what is Aizen planning?**

**Ichigo: Yeah, tell us.**

**D-F: I can't tell you that! **

**Kyo: why?**

**D-F: Y's a crooked letter and you should know better, besides it'd ruin it for the readers :p And on to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Bleach or it's characters. I DO own Kyo Flynn and all other OCs that appear in this fic.**

**Chapter 9**

Neither Ichigo nor Kyo went back to sleep that night and pretty soon it was morning. The first person to wake up was Orihime, she didn't say anything about Kyo or Ichigo being awake already, though she didn't seem to notice either. She looked at Kyo with a big cheerful sunshine smile on her face, "Good morning Kyo!" The arrancar halfling flinched at the overly happy tone, one that seemed to loud and chipper for so early in the morning. However she smiled and returned the greeting, "Good morning Orihime, good morning to you as well Uryu and Chad." The latter two were also waking up.

"So who's hungry? I'll make us some breakfast!" Orihime cheered much to the horror of the others in the room. Lucky for them Kyo decided to intervene, "I have an idea, how about we go out to eat? My treat." Ichigo and Uryu both gave Kyo greatful looks. Orihime nodded at the idea, "That sounds like a great idea!" Kyo grinned as she pulled a sweater and pair of baggy jeans from her bag.

Orhime took one look at the small girl's outfit and gasped. "You're not wearing **that** are you?" She exclaimed causing Kyo to nearly jump out of her skin. With a small shrug the girl nodded only to be grabbed by the over enthusiastic orange haired girl and dragged off. Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu were left to stare after the girls, wondering what Orihime was planning.

"Orihime, I'm **not** wearing that! I can't!" Kyo shouted as she examined the lavender sundress that Orihime was attempting to make her wear. "Awww, but it'll look so cute on you!" Orihime countered. The dress truly was cute, it would probably go to just below Kyo's knees and it was sleeveless. It had a small patteren of blue diamonds on the bottom left of its hem and it had a thin ribbon tied around the middle with a large bow in the back, the ribbon and bow were also blue.

The guys who could hear Kyo's shouting didn't know what to think or say. Kyo eyed the dress, "Orihime, I'm not a dress person. Please can I just put on what I want to wear?" Orihime shook her head, "Just put this on, it's too small for me anyway." Kyo rolled her eyes and grabbed the dress knowing she couldn't get out of putting it on. She was quick getting dressed and when Orihime entered the room again she grinned at the girl. "I told you it'd be cute on you! I bet I know someone else who'll think it's cute." Orihime winked at Kyo.

"Huh? Whaddya mean?" The violet eyed girl asked, a confused look lighting up her face. "You know what I mean Kyo. You totally like Ichigo right?" Kyo's look of confusion was wiped away by a deep blush as she quickly looked away stuttering out a protest, "N-no, of course not!" Orihime smiled widely a touch of jealousy nipping at her mind, but she chose to ignore it. Kyo shook her head, "Really Orihime, I don't like him that way. Besides he probably likes Rukia, and I'm an arrancar."

Orihime sighed as she took Kyo by the wrist and pushed her out the door, right into a certain orange haired soul reaper. Both teens tripped up in each other and fell to the floor, leaving Kyo blushing severely. "S-s-sorry I-Ichigo!" The girl stuttered as she scrambled to her feet still blushing madly. Ichigo stood up as well, looking anywhere but at the small girl in front of him. The orange haired strawberry was turning as red as a strawberry.

Orihime skipped out of her room grinning wide. Uryu sweat dropped while Chad said nothing as usual. To get over the akward silence Kyo spoke up quickly, "So, everyone ready to get some breakfast?" Everyone nodded enthusiastically as Orihime led the way out of her apartment.

"Captain Ukitake, what did Captain Yamamoto say about the arrancar Kyo Flynn?" Rukia asked her captain. The tall white haired shinigami looked down at Rukia and smiled kindly. "Captain Yamamoto has decided, after a few protests against her death, to allow her to live. She will be watched closely to make sure she doesn't try anything, but from what you reported to me I believe she is harmless." Rukia shook her head slightly, she knew Ukitake would believe anyone to be innocent untill proven guilty. "Why don't you go to the world of the living and inform Ichigo Kurosaki and the others about this decision."

Rukia gaped at her captain, "But Captain! Why should we inform the arrancar that she is being watched?" Jushiro smiled again, "You mentioned that she seemed to have extraodinary sensing abilities, don't you think she would know there were soul reapers following her around? It would be better if she knew ahead of time." Rukia couldn't argue with Jushiro's logic, so she nodded, "Okay Captain, I'll leave right away." Rukia was gone in a flash and Jushiro Ukitake was left to smile after her. "Now Kyo Flynn, what kind of trouble are you going to be getting into?"

They were crammed into a booth at a small restaurant that Orihime had said made amazing pancakes. When they had went to sit down Ichigo had taken a seat next to the window, with Uryu in the middle and Chad on the outside. Seeing this Orihime shoved Kyo in next to the window so she would be across from the orange haired soul reaper. Kyo would have shot Orihime a dark look but she was afraid someone would notice and ask what was the matter.

The group ordered their meals and ate in mostly silence. Ocaisionally Kyo would steal a glance at Ichigo, who would do the same, neither aware of the other. Uryu noticed, of course, and couldn't help but smirk at the two. _They're both completely oblivious of how the other feels about them. _The quincy thought to himself, chuckling softly. "What's so funny Uryu?" Kyo questioned, giving the black haired teen a curious look. Uryu shook his head, "Nothing really." Ichigo was about to say something when Kyo stiffened. The other four looked at her in slight concern. "What's wrong?" Chad asked. The arrancar relaxed slightly, "It's just the Senkaimon being opened, it seems Rukia has returned."

The group gaped at her in shock. How could she know the gate to the Soul Society was being opened? Not even they normally sensed when a soul reaper came to the world of the living. Kyo gave them a look that said 'what's the big deal?' "Can't you guys feel it?" She asked, meaning the Senkaimon. The others shook their heads no. "Honestly I've never given much thought to being able to sense when soul reapers enter our world." Uryu explained. "Well we've never needed to worry about soul reapers coming through." Ichigo put in.

Kyo gazed at them curiously, "Yes but wouldn't it be a good idea to be more aware of even soul reapers entering the world of the living? After all you said Aizen betrayed the Soul Society, who's to say more soul reapers won't decided to betray them as well?" The others looked at her thoughtfully, they really hadn't thought about that before. All other thoughts and conversation was cut off however as Rukia burst through the door of the restaurant, thankfully in a gigai so that the occupants of the place were saved from running around screaming 'ghost' at a self-opening door.

"Good you're here. I need to talk to all of you on the descision of the thirteen court gaurd squads on what is to be done about the arrancar Kyo Flynn." Rukia spoke in a very formal tone. Kyo began to get a bit nervous wondering what was going to happen to her. Ichigo noticed the fear in those purple eyes and caught her gaze to smile reassuringly at her. He couldn't exactly say why, but no matter what they had decided Ichigo would fight it if they meant to execute Kyo. For reasons he couldn't begin to fathom, maybe it was the bond they shared from the dream walking, but Ichigo felt that he could trust Kyo. She was not a danger to them.

Rukia sat down next to Orihime as it was the only empty seat and began to relay the message Captain Ukitake gave her. Once she was done Kyo gave her an amused look, "So I'm to be watched at all times. That's not so bad; am I restricted from using my powers?" Rukia shook her head, "So long as you don't do anything that could be considered something Aizen would have his arrancar do than no you are not restricted from using your powers." Kyo nodded. Suddenly the group heard a loud roar and felt immense spiritual pressure.

"A hollow!" Uryu exclaimed just as Rukia's cell phone began beeping. "Ichigo! It's an Adjuchas class hollow!" The small soul reaper gasped. Ichigo was already juming up and getting ready to leave. Kyo stood as well, eager to fight the hollow. "Hey Kyo maybe you should stay here." Ichigo turned to the short hollow girl. Despite what he saw of her fighting skills last night he was a bit skeptical of her fighting capabilities. After all she was only half arrancar plus she was so small. Sensing the tall male's skepticism Kyo scowled, "Are you doubting my abilities? About the only thing I am lacking as an arrancar is heirro or the steel skin. Other than that I'm perfectly capable of handling myself in a fight against even an Adjuchas class hollow." Ichigo didn't know what to say to that. With an exhasperated sigh Ichigo nodded, "Fine you can come too, just be careful." Kyo grinned and nodded as she, Ichigo, and Rukia left to deal with the hollow. Chad, Orihime, and Uryu stayed at the restaurant discussing their thoughts on Kyo's situation and the Soul Society's decision.

"Lord Aizen, why are you so interested in aquiring the little halfling?" A smooth cold voice asked from the shadowy gloom of the traitorous soul reaper's throne room. The voice belonged to a certain deathly pale arrancar who stared boredly with green eyes at his leader. Aizen merely smirked, "I'm quite curious as to see how she would fare as a member of my army Ulquiorra. For someone who is merely a half-breed she certainly seems strong, plus I would like to see what powers she inherited from her mother." A small frown crossed Ulquiorra's features for a fraction of a second, "Powers from her mother? How do you know her mother had any?" Aizen chuckled darkly, "To have married an arrancar, wether he was in a gigai or not, the woman must have been spiritually aware. I understand that doesn't mean her mother **did** have powers, but it is a distinct possibility and I would like to find out firsthand." Ulquiorra nodded, not really caring just being curious.

"You are dismissed." Aizen adressed the fourth, who turned and left with that bored manner of his. Aizen smirked as he slouched for a moment on his throne. "Yes, Kyo Flynn will a wnderful addition to my arrancar army."

**D-F: So Aizen wants to see what Kyo can do! But there's more to it than that I promise! ;3 And what's up with Ichi and Kyo? Maybe a little bit of romance is finally starting to come up? Alright then! Enjoy and such. R&R Thanks to all who are reading this!**


	10. Chapter 10

**D-F: Hi again with chapter 10! Sorry for such long updates and such, but I've decided to type up a bunch of chapters for this first, that way I can post faster. Well here we go with ch. 10 enjoy and thanks to everyone who reviewed and faved!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Bleach or it's characters. I DO own Kyo Flynn and other OCs that appear in this fic.**

**CHAPTER 10**

The hollow was huge. It's mask was pure white and devoide of any markings, with horns sticking out from the top and also at the sides of the mouth. It's upper body resembled a human in some ways as it had two long human like arms and it's lower body was much like a centipede complete with hundreds of legs. It roared angrily as Ichigo, Rukia, and Kyo approached it. "We have to be careful, it's a strong level Adjuchas." Rukia warned, never allowing her gaze to leave the hollow. Ichigo smirked, "This thing's not that bad." Kyo shook her head at the orange haired teen's overconfidence. "I'll blast it with Ceros and make it weaker, Ichigo finish it off with your zanpakuto." The small arrancar commanded. "What gives you the right to tell us what to do?" Rukia growled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to give any commands. I just figured this would be the best way to get rid of the hollow." Kyo replied.

The hollow watched the soul reaper argue with the arrancar. It amused the creature, yet confused it. Shouldn't the soul reaper be trying to destroy the arrancar? After all she was a hollow like the one in front of them. However attempting to think about this was hurting the hollow's head. It much more wanted to devour the souls of all three spiritual beings in front of it. With a deafening roar it lunged towards the two who were arguing.

Grimmjow watched from a distance as Ichigo Kurosaki, the black haired soul reaper whose name he couldn't remember, and the girl he was after all ran towards the hollow he had lured into Karakura town. He was itching to fight Kurosaki, their last fight didn't end as well as he'd hoped it would. However, he was not there to fight the orange haired strawberry. Grimmjow had been sent by Aizen to nab that arrancar girl Kyo Flynn. He couldn't understand why Aizen would want her. She was supposed to be only half arrancar which meant she was much weaker than most of the other arrancar. Looking at her she seemed too scrawny to be of any use to Aizen's army. He didn't bother thinking about Aizen's reasons for aquiring Kyo anymore as the group began attacking the hollow.

"Cero release!" Kyo cried as she leapt into the air behind the hollow. A blast of black and red energy shot at the hollow. The creature turned last minute, avoiding the cero and struck out at Kyo hitting her and sending the girl flying. "Kyo!" Ichigo exclaimed as he swung Zangetsu at the hollow's mask, missing by mere inches. Rukia was standing a few feet away. She glanced over at Kyo who was bleeding a bit but still standing, "She's fine Ichigo! Watch out, it's charging a cero!" Black and red energy was forming around the horns on top of the hollow's mask causing the air around them to crackle. The charge became bigger and bigger as the hollow lunged a claw out at Ichigo who didn't move in time and was tossed into a nearby tree.

Kyo saw Ichigo hit the tree and felt a slight change in his spiritual pressure. She could feel the hollow inside him begging to be let out to fight. She was quite sure Ichigo wasn't allowing that to happen though as the feeling died as soon as it came. The hollow finished charging its cero and aimed the blast at Ichigo. Kyo used sonnido to put herself between the hollow and the soul reaper. She began charging a cero as fast as she could, knowing it wouldn't be strong enough to fully destroy the hollow and its cero. She hoped it would at least keep Ichigo and herself from too much harm.

"Cero release!" She called as at the same time the hollow released the cero it had been charging. As the blasts collided a feeling of being caught right in the middle of a lightning storm washed over the area. The ceros exploded in an almost slow motion silent blinding light. Dust from the aftermath of the blast floated around keeping Ichigo, Kyo, and the hollow from view. Rukia found that she was holding her breath without knowing it. _Come on Ichigo, be okay. _She thought to herself, then felt a slight amount of guilt at not being worried about Kyo even if she was an arrancar.

Grimmjow's first thought when he saw the stupid little arrancar leap in front of Kurosaki and fire a cero into the much more powerful cero of the Adjuchas class hollow was 'damnit! Aizen's gonna be pissed if she's dead.' He watched the dust clear away to see Kurosaki still laying on the ground, bleeding slightly, Kyo still standing barely, and bleeding heavily and a very confused looking hollow staring at them. The blue haired arrancar smirked at the scene in front of him, he half hoped the hollow lost. This was all quite amusing.

"Ichigo are you alright?" Kyo asked weakly, hardly able to stand. Ichigo looked up at her and nodded. "Good. Think you can beat this thing?" She asked, on the verge of collapsing. Ichigo nodded again as he stood up, clutching the hilt of Zangetsu tightly. The hollow roared as the substitue soul reaper moved to stand in front of Kyo. Ichigo seemed to glow with dark energy as the air around him grew heavy. The hollow lunged at Ichigo who used flash step to dissappear then reappear behind the soul eating creature. The hollow whipped around, but not fast enough as Ichigo brought the blade of his zanpakuto down to slice through the hollow's mask breaking it and causing the hollow to disintegrate.

As the last remnants of the hollow faded away Kyo allowed herself to drop to her knees. "Kyo, are you okay?" Ichigo asked as he knelt beside the exhausted girl. Rukia came to stand beside the kneeling teens and gazed down at Kyo. "That cero really took alot of energy from me." The arrancar halfling stated as she stood up and stretched. Ichigo looked at the cuts all along her arms and hands, "Those look really bad." Kyo looked down at her injuries and shook her head, "Nah, they're not bad at all just a few scratches."

Rukia whirled around to look behind them. "There's an arrancar here too." She stated and Kyo nodded. "I think it's that blue haired one you called Grimmjow." Rukia nodded as well, they both recognized the spiritual pressure. "Where is he?" Ichigo asked looking around frantically. The teen was ready to fight the blue haired arrancar, but he couldn't tell where he was or else he'd already be gone after the hollow. "Ichigo, don't go after him. We don't know why he's here and rather than attack we should try to find out what Aizen's plan is." Rukia tried to reason with Ichigo so he wouldn't rush off blindly into a battle. Ichigo scowled down at the short black haired girl, but he knew she was right. Kyo looked at Rukia saying, "You're going to return to the Soul Society to let them know about this?" Rukia turned to her and nodded, "Yes, this may not have been an isolated incident but we need to find out for sure."

Rukia left to open a Senkaimon back to the Soul Society while Ichigo and Kyo headed back to Orihime's apartment to pick up their things. Both teens were silent as they walked, Kyo looked up at Ichigo noticing that his ever present scowl was planted firmly across his features. "You know that was a pretty stupid thing you did that back there." He stated glancing down at her frowning more, if that was possible. Kyo didn't have to ask, she knew he was talking about her blasting a cero at the much stronger cero of that hollow. Her gaze dropped as her face flushed. "Why didn't you just move us both out of the way?" Ichigo had stopped walking and was staring at Kyo with such intensity that she had to stop and look at him.

"Sorry Ichigo, I wasn't really thinking I guess. I just wanted to keep the cero from doing too much damage. A person could have been walking past at the time and would have been caught in the blast." Kyo's face was still tinted pink under the gaze of Ichigo. The orange haired teen's scowl softened a bit, he understood how she felt about protecting people who couldn't protect themselves against the hollow attacks. They remained silent as they arrived at Orihime's place.

The door was unlocked which meant the other's were back as well. "Hey guys! The hollow's gone!" Kyo cheered. Orihime jumped up from where she was sitting and hugged Kyo, "That's good, it's horrible when hollows attack the town." The bubbly teen let go of her friend then and her gaze was drawn to Kyo's arms that were now bandaged. "What happened to you?" Uryu asked eyeing the blush that was creeping across the girl's cheeks. "Yeah, let's just say firining a weak cero at a strong cero is a bad idea." Kyo grinned sheepishly. Ichigo rolled his eyes as Uryu frowned at the girl.

The group, except for Orihime, got their things together and prepared to go back home as they had school in the morning. Uryu and Chad said goodbye and went separate ways as Ichigo and Kyo said goodbye to Orihime and began walking home. _That was a lot of fun, despite the two hollow attacks and the others finding out about me. _Kyo thought to herself. In truth she really hadn't wanted to tell them, she didn't think they would take it so well. "Ichigo, can I ask you something?" She glanced at the orange haired teen beside her then looked away quickly as he nodded. "Sure, go ahead."

The arrancar halfling took a deep breath and let it out before she asked, looking anywhere but at Ichigo, "Why didn't you automatically hate me when you found out what I am? Every other soul reaper would have tried to kill me once they found out that I'm even half arrancar, yet you and the other's seem to accept it, Why not distrust me?" Ichigo considered her question for a moment. He hadn't at all expected it nor did he really know how to answer. "Well... uh.. Truthfully I guess the others don't trust you fully, they've learnt to hate the arrancar and even hollows. And Rukia has been trained to fight hollows, it's one of the main things soul reapers do." Kyo looked up at him again with those bright purple eyes, "And what about you?"

Ichigo sighed heavily, "I'm not really sure what to think. In a way I guess I don't trust you, call it soul reaper instinct I guess. But then again, you haven't done anything to give anyone reason not to trust you." Kyo nodded, "Yeah, it's just the arrancar part of me." Ichigo nodded back. "Thank you Ichigo Kurosaki!" Kyo blurted suddenly. This took the other teen by surprise, "For what?" The younger girl giggled, "For sort of accepting me, despite the worst of me." And in a rare occasion Ichigo's usual scowl was replaced by a warm smile.

It didn't take them long to reach their houses and Kyo was just turning to head to her place, saying goodbye to Ichigo as the orange haired teen called to her, "Hey, Kyo." The girl turned around expectantly, gazing at him curiously. "Well, do you want to...um.. try dreamwalking again? For practice?" Kyo's eyes brightened as she nodded, "Sure that would be great, thank you Ichigo."

**D-F: Kinda just a filler chapter. I'm trying so hard to keep Kyo from becoming a mary-sue and I'm doing my best to keep the characters, well, in character. Alright hope you enjoy this chapter! Next time we get to see Kyo attempt to use her dreamwalker powers purposely. YAY! XD okies R&R and all that great stuff!**


	11. Chapter 11

**D-F: Hi again! I thank you all who are reading and faving this! I'm having a blast writing this fic**. **So this is chapter 11 which means I'm almost caught up with my Hellsing fic! I'll have to update that soon XD Alright, last time Ichigo invited Kyo to try dreamwalking with him purposely this time. Let's see how this turns out.**

**Chapter 11**

Kyo stepped over the threshold and in throught the front door into Ichigo's house. She loved the feeling of his home, the feeling that one got from others living in the house as well. It made her feel kind of depressed since she lived all alone in her house. Ichigo eyed her curiously, "You okay? You seem kind of down." Kyo's head shot up so she was looking at Ichigo, an alarmed look passing over her face for a brief moment. "Oh no, I'm fine!" She said a little too loudly but Ichigo decided not to push it, he didn't want to upset her.

"Ichigo's brought a girl home!" Ishiin cried as he barged in from the living room, tackling Kyo into a bear hug. "Hello Mr. Kurosaki." The small girl attempted to say, only it came out more like, "Erro Mrrr. Kuroshaki." Ichigo rolled his eyes at his insane father, "Dad, she's turning a shade of purple that's rivaling her eyes." Ishiin quickly let go of Kyo who was blushing slightly. "But son! It's not everyday you bring a girl home with you! Not to mention bring home a girl who stayed here once before!" Ichigo rolled his eyes once again as Kyo giggled.

"I just came over so we could do some homework together. We're going to try to figure out trigonometry Mr. Kurosaki." Ishiin grinned evily at the two then said, "And Kyo, you don't have to call me Mr. Kurosaki! You can call me anything you like, even future father-in-law!" Ichigo groaned but at the word father Kyo's expression darkened involuntarily. Ishiin realized he must have said something wrong because the last time Kyo had been over she had only had that expression when she'd asked about Masaki. "What's wrong?" The black haired man asked. Kyo shook her head and gave a weak smile, "It's nothing really, it's just that I lied last time I was here. Both my parents are dead."

A shocked expression came over Ishiin's features, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Kyo's cheerful look returned as she smiled, "it's okay, it happened a long time ago. I'm really sorry I lied though, it was wrong of me." Ishiin grinned again, "Well if that's the case, if you ever feel like staying the night you can!" Kyo grinned, "Thank you very much...hmmmmm...I think I'll call you Tio. It's spanish for uncle." At that Ishiin's face lit up and he danced off into another room practically floating. "You just made him extremely happy." Ichigo commented, smirking. "And I didn't know you spoke spanish." Kyo grinned up at him, "Before I moved here and after I escaped from Hueco Mundo I lived with that couple in Spain. I obviously learned the language though some of my grammer is off sometimes." Ichigo nodded with interest then turned to head upstairs.

"We can do this up in my room. Is there anything you need for it to work?" Ichigo asked as Kyo followed him up the stairs. The small arrancar shook her head, "Nope, I'm pretty sure nothing is needed. Like I said, I'm new to this and haven't ever been able to succesfully dream walk with another person before." They reached the top of the stairs and turned to go into Ichigo's room. Kyo took in her surroundings, there wasn't much to the room but she liked the tidy almost emptiness of it. "You might as well be as comfortable as possible so, the bed?" Kyo suggested. Ichigo nodded, "Sure." The two teens sat on the bed cross-legged, facing each other.

"Alright Ichigo, I need you to relax as best you can. Basically I'm going to be putting us to sleep, or trying to with this power." Kyo instructed. The orange headed strawberry nodded as he visibly relaxed, feeling muscles unclench that he didn't even know he'd had tensed. Once they were both tense free Kyo reached out with both hands and rested them on the sides of Ichigo's head on his temples. This small touch made Ichigo's cheeks tint a slight pink colour though he had no clue as to why. She closed her eyes and he followed suit as she muttered in a soft voice a couple of spanish words that he didn't understand, "Sueño liberación." Pale lilac energy began to swirl around them emenating from Kyo's hands. As the energy surrounded them, nearly blocking out everything around them, Kyo and Ichigo could feel the bed dissappear from beneath them as they began to fall into a sleep state.

When Ichigo opened his eyes again he was in his inner world. But it wasn't his inner world, he remembered Kyo telling him that once. He looked around, trying to distinguish any differences between his dream plane and inner world. However, other than a few whispy looking things floating around this place had no differences from his inner world. "Be careful Ichigo, it may look the same as your inner world, but it's a more dangerous place." Kyo's voice stated next to him. It was kind of unnerving how she seemed to be able to read his mind. "In this place I kind of can read your mind." She stated again. "Okay, that's a little bit creepy." Kyo giggled, "Don't worry, dad told me once that mom said the mind reading didn't always work." Ichigo nodded, being sure to not think anything she would take the wrong way while they were in the dream plane.

One of the whispy cloud-like things had floated closer to Ichigo while they were talking and the teen turned to get a better look at it. This one was a light grey colour, unlike the others which were mostly white. He was about to reach out and touch it when Kyo stopped him, "Wait Ichigo, these whispy things are dreams. The white ones are good dreams while any dark grey or black ones are nightmares." Ichigo glanced down at the arrancar halfling then looked back at the dream, "And what about ones that are light grey? What kind of dream is this?" Kyo's eyes closed for a moment, it was as if she were remembering something taught to her about dreams, when in fact she had no idea where this information was coming from. "The light grey ones are normally dreams created from tragic memories. Something that may have happened to you as a child or recently to leave great sadness in your heart."

Ichigo's gaze dropped to the ground as a sad look settled on his features. Kyo's heart skipped a beat at seeing him so upset. She walked over to the dream and took hold of it. Without looking at it she blew onto it causing the dream to fade away. Something told the small girl that that dream had to do with the day Ichigo's mother had died. "So, anything in particular you want to see in here? I'm not really sure what there is to see exactly." Kyo began rambling on to lighten the mood. Ichigo put up a hand to stop her. His request was a soft murmer so quiet she almost didn't hear it. "Do you think you could show me your dream plane?"

Kyo's eyes widened for a split second. A dream walker only on rare occasions showed another person their dream plane. It was something her father had told her. Kyo's mother had only ever allowed her father to see hers and that was because they'd been married. "Um... I'm n-not sure i-if I can." She stuttered, blushing slightly. Ichigo gazed at her, a question in his eyes. It was sort of strange for Kyo to not see his trademark scowl and she couldn't help but want to say yes. _Well, it was probably because of him that I can use this power now so why not? _She thought to herself while giving a timid nod. "Okay Ichigo, I'll show you my dream plane. But I'm not sure how well this is going to work." The orange haired teen nodded as Kyo approached him, a purple auora beginning to glow around her. The arrancar placed her hand on the arm of the substitute soul reaper and both were plunged into darkness.

For the second time in only a little while Ichigo opened his eyes. This time it wasn't his inner world look-a-like he was peering out at. This world was a tad more colourful, yet at the same time it seemed devoid of colour. It kind of creeped him out. There were lot's of green fields with tall red maple trees and tons of blue roses. The sky was pale blue with no clouds at all, the whispy dreams were all that floated about. Still, with all those greens, reds, and blues, that unnatrual shade of grey hung over everything, causing the colours to bleed out at times. "This place is amazing!" He breathed, too overwhelmed to really speak. Kyo was beside him then, "Yeah, it's nice." Ichigo stooped to touch one of the roses and as he did it turned to a dull gray, returning to it's original blue when he pulled back in alarm.

"Kyo, what's with the grey hanging over this place?" Ichigo asked. Kyo shrugged, "I'm not really sure. I think it has to do with my hollow side. It's the only explanation I can think of." Ichigo nodded as he reached out to touch the trunk of a tree. Once again the colour faded away from it as if frightened to have human contact. Despite the unnatrualness of the place it still took his breath away. Kyo had wandered away from him and was shooing away some dreams. Looking around Ichigo noticed a lot of dark grey ones and very few white ones. "Kyo, there are so many nightmares here." He stated as he reached out to touch one.

"No! Ichigo stay away from them!" Kyo yelled as she threw herself in front of Ichigo, just as the nightmare changed into a shadowy creature with long claws and fangs. "HOLY SHI-!" Ichigo staggered back, eyes wide at the sight of the monster. Kyo jumped back, just as scared. As the nightmare assended upon them the world began to fade away as a purple aura dragged them into darkness.

**D-F: Oooooh! What happened? You'll have to find out next time. Sorry for such a long wait. And for a slightly crappy ending. So that's what Kyo's dream plane looks like, and that's what a nightmare does when you get to close to it. Find out what happens next in chapter 12! R&R! :D Also Sueño is spanish for dream and** **liberación is spanish for release.**


	12. Chapter 12

**D-F: Woot! Back with chapter 12! So last time a nightmare turned on Ichigo and Kyo while they were in Kyo's dream plane. So what's gonna happen next? And what's with Ichigo spazzing out when Kyo does certain things? All will evetnually be revealed! And onto the chapter!**

**Chapter 12**

Ichigo opened his eyes feeling a bit groggy. "Ugh." He moaned and tried to sit up but a slight weight was restricting him. Looking down the teen blushed severly at seeing Kyo sprawled across his chest, still out cold. Ichigo poked her, calling her name softly, "Kyo, hey Kyo wake up." With a groan the small girl's violet eyes fluttered open and she sat up. "Gah! My head's pounding." She turned to look at Ichigo, "Now you know why I said the dream plane is so dangerous." The orange haired teen nodded, his eyes still holding the look of surprise from seeing what the nightmare had become.

A thought struck him just then, "Hey Kyo, you've got an awful lot of nightmares in your dream plane." Kyo's vibrant eyes dulled a bit as she looked away, "It's not really important." Ichigo frowned at her, "You know Kyo, you have friends now and you can talk to us about anything." The arrancar nodded, "I know, but like I said it's not important." Ichigo decided to leave it at that then as a small noise outside his door caught his attention. Getting up the teen crossed his room and yanked open the door to see his father and Yuzu kneeling outside the door, Karin was standing behind them with an annoyed look on her face.

"What are you three doing!" Ichigo yelled, "I swear you automatically think something's going on when I bring a girl into my room!" Ishiin gazed at his son, "But son! You hardly ever bring girls home, at least not without the rest of your friends." Karin glared at her brother, "Hey! I'm not perverted like them!" Ichigo glanced at her, "You're out here too though." Before either of them could say another word Ichigo slammed the door shut. When he turned back to Kyo his eyebrow was twitching, "Sorry about that, they can be so moronic sometimes." Kyo giggled, "It's okay, and I like them." Ichigo shook his head, "Yeah, but you don't have to live with them." As soon as the words left his mouth Ichigo was kicking himself at the look in Kyo's eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean.." Kyo put up her hand and smiled, "It's okay, don't sweat it." Suddenly the small arrancar felt something, she glanced towards the window as the intense familiar spiritual pressure washed over her. "Ichigo, you feel that?" She asked glancing back at him. At first he didn't feel it, then the spiritual pressure washed over him as well. "Who is that? It's not familiar to me." The substitute soul reaper stated. Kyo shrugged, even though she was sure she knew it, she just couldn't place that energy. But neither had the chance to investigate for as soon as the spiritual pressure appeared it was gone. Ichigo and Kyo locked gazes, "Oookay then, I'm sure it was nothing." Kyo grinned, and Ichigo nodded though he wasn't so sure. Even though he hadn't known the spirit energy he could still distinctly tell that it had been an arrancar, and by the look on Kyo's face he was sure she'd known who it was. The young arrancar yawned loudly then and grinned at Ichigo, "Well it's getting late and we've got school tomorrow, I should probably head home now."

"Yeah, it is rather late." Ichigo stated as they both stood from the bed. Ichigo saw Kyo to the door to make sure his father didn't hassle the girl about what obviously did not go on in Ichigo's room. "See you tomorrow Ichigo!" Kyo called as she skipped down the stairs. As she got to the last stair however the klutzy girl tripped and began to fall. Luckily for the arrancar Ichigo's reflexes kicked in and he sprung forward to catch her berfore she faceplanted the ground. Of course at the exact same time Isshin happened to be passing by the front door and saw Ichigo bent over and holding a blushing Kyo who was tipped over almost touching the ground. At seeing Isshin both teens blushed an even darker shade of red.

"**OH JOY! **Ichigo's holding a girl!" Isshin cried out in excitement. Ichigo helped Kyo to stand upright before turning to yell at his father, "Dad she just tripped and I couldn't let her fall so I had to catch her!" Karin and Yuzu appeared by Isshin, Yuzu had hearts in her eyes and Karin was looking at her brother in disgust, "Sure Ichigo, that's why you were holding her." Kyo giggled and when Ichigo turned to look at her she shrank back in slight fear at the ferocious scowl that was plastered on his face. With a grin Kyo pointed towards her house, "I'll just get going, see you all later!" And with that she dashed across the yard to her home.

"Hi guys! I'm home!" Kyo called out as she entered through the front door. "Hey you'll be excited to know I've finally been able to use my dream walker powers diliberately!" She told her parents happily. Even though they weren't there she was sure they were listening. She went about doing her homework and cooking herself supper and cleaning before she went to bed.

_'What is this?' Kyo thought to herself as she looked around. It was Ichigo's dream plane, she could tell from the blue sky and sidewyas buildings. A few dreams swirled around, there were a lot of white and grey ones, but a few nightmares slinked around as well. "You are the dream walker who was here before." A deep voice stated behind her. Kyo yelped as she jumped almost a foot in the air. She turned to see a tall man dressed in a long black and white cloak of some sort with long dark hair and sunglasses of some sort. "Um...Hi?" Kyo said timidly and gave a little wave. The man gazed at her but didn't say anything so the arrancar ventured to ask, "Um, exactly who are you and how did you get in here?" The man gave her a curious look, "I was about to ask you that same question." Kyo gasped, she hadn't even thought about it. She had unintentionally entered Ichigo's dream plane without even saying the incantation. _

_"Sorry, I have no idea how I got here. My name's Kyo Flynn." Dark eyes stared into violet ones as the man answered her previous question, "I am Ichigo's zanpaku-to, my name is ********." It was weird but it seemed as if Kyo's ears stopped hearing the man as he said his name. She shook her head, "I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name." The man gazed at her curiously as if he couldn't believe she hadn't heard him say his name; he tried again, "My name is ********." Once again it was as if something was blurring his name from being heard and Kyo couldn't understand why. The man sighed when he realized she still hadn't heard it. 'Strange, she should be able to hear my name...unless...' His train of thought was interrupted by the sudden change in surroundings. _

_The sky was no longer blue and almost cloudless, clouds now covered the enitre sky and torrents of rain poured endlessley from them. Kyo and the man were standing on a river bank in the slick grass. They stood gazing at the raging river when all of a sudden they heard someone cry out "Ichigo!" Both turned to see a child Ichigo running towards them wearing a yellow raincoat and a young woman running after him. The woman, Kyo could tell, was Masaki Kurosaki. Kyo turned towards the river as Ichigo ran past her. She could see a young girl wearing white standing by the river looking like she was going to fall in. As Ichigo reached out to grab her Masaki reached out to grab her son and in the next instant there was a flash of lightning. Neither Kyo nor the man saw what happened next, but when the light died down there was little Ichigo kneeling next to his mother who was lying on the ground, covered in blood. _

_Kyo wiped away a few tears as she stood there completely helpless. There was nothing she could do to take control of the dream as it was technically a memory. "So she was killed by a hollow right?" She asked, forcing herself to look away from the crying boy. The man nodded, "Yes." Suddenly everything began to fade into black and Kyo was sure Ichigo was waking up. As the last of the dream faded away she could hear the man talking, but it was all just murmering to her._

Grimmjow stalked the halls of Las Noches feeling pretty pissed off. Aizen had called him back and sent out another arrancar to capture the girl. "Who does he think he is sending some weakling to do my job!" the blue haired hollow growled. "It's only because Akira knows the girl. Lord Aizen feels that he will be able to bring her back without too much hassle." A smooth voice stated behind him. "Shut up Ulquiorra." Grimmjow turned to see the pale skinned Espada standing with an air of authority. 'He thinks he's better than me because he's the fourth.' Grimmjow growled as he turned to continue walking, "What's so important about this kid anyway? I've seen her fight and she's not a very strong level arrancar, though her zanpaku-to is slightly impressive." Ulquiorra didn't give any response. "She's so important Grimmjow, because she has a power that was once thought to no longer exist." Both arrancar turned towards the authoritive voice. Aizen stood tall and overpowering as he said, "She is much more powerful than you could even imagine."

**D-F: Awww! How cute Ichi didn't want Kyo to fall! LoLz. Anywho so what happened for Kyo to enter Ichigo's dream plane by without even being close to him? And why can't she hear the name of the man in Ichi's soul? And what exactly is it that Aizen has planned? All will eventually be revealed! So stick around ~.^ And R&R too! -^.^-**


	13. Chapter 13

**D-F: Hey again everyone!**

**Ichigo: Would you just get on with it?**

**Rukia: Well someone's impatient.**

**D-F: It's okay Rukia, we'll find ways to torture him in the story *evil grin***

**Ichigo: O.O**

**D-F: Anywho! Here's chapter 13 and things will soon begin to get moving between Ichi-berry and Kyo! But of course, we can't have them turn into a happy couple right away! Hardships have to come into play sometime! So keep reading and enjoy! Thank you once again to everyone who is reading and reviewing this fic!**

**Chapter 13**

Ichigo woke with a start, drenched in a cold sweat. He hadn't had that dream in a while. With a stretch he stood up from his bed and went to the window, opening it to let the cool morning air wash over his overheated form. This time the dream had felt different but Ichigo couldn't quite put his finger on what it was and it somewhat bothered him. Putting it from his mind for now he went to take a shower before school.

Kyo had woken from Ichigo's dream feeling guilty that she had been intruding in his dream plane. _There's no way I can tell him about seeing that. He'll be furious if I do._ So the arrancar did her best to put it from her mind as she went about getting ready for school.

"Hey Kyo!" Orihime called out as she saw the small girl approaching with Ichigo. Kyo waved back, "Good morning Orihime." The arrancar ran to meet her friend and abruptly tripped, landing face-first on the sidewalk. "Oh no! Kyo are you okay?" Orihime cried out as she bent over the small girl. Kyo rose to her feet a little shakily, blood running down her face from some cuts on her forehead and cheek. "Yeah, I'm totally fine!" She laughed, brushing some of the blood away with her hand. Ichigo shook his head, "You're such a klutz, it's unbelievable." The brown/red haired girl glared at him then turned back to Orihime, "C'mon Orihime, Ichigo's being mean." Orihime giggled as she and Kyo linked arms and walked off, leaving a scowling Ichigo behind.

"Rukia, are you sure there are no specific abilities Kyo has that could have Aizen's interest?" Captain Ukitake prodded a slightly annoyed looking Rukia. "I told you Captain, she only has limited arrancar powers and healing. There is absolutely nothing special about her in any way." As she was talking a vein had popped out on her forehead and Ukitake smiled when he noticed how irritated the small soul reaper was with the arrancar girl. "I understand how you feel about her, she is a hollow after all, but she has been truthful with us and she isn't one of Aizen's arrancar." Rukia nodded, "I know, but I can't trust a hollow. I don't care if she **is** half human."

Ukitake sighed, "I understand how you feel Rukia, but we still should give her the benefit of the doubt. From what you told me she isn't as bad as the other arrancar." Rukia rolled her eyes but decided not to say anything. _Oh Ichigo, I hope you know what you're doing trusting this girl. _

"Kyo, it's time to go out for your special class." Kyo looked up from her math notes, which were confusing the heck out of her, at the instructer. She smiled as she gathered her books and stood up. As she headed to the door Kyo could hear a few of her classmates sniggering about her having a 'special class'. _I really wish they'd not do that. _she thought to herself as she glanced behind her. She noticed Ichigo staring at her, the usual scowl on his face and she whipped around quickly, a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

Ichigo had just happened to be staring at the door totally zoneing out when Kyo glanced back at him. _She must have thought I was staring at her by the way she spun around like that. _His not so keen eye had not picked up on the red that had spread across her face as she turned.

"Hey Ichigo, Earth to Ichigo!" The orange haired teen was startled out of his thoughts by a hand waving ferociously close to his nose. Ichigo looked at Keigo who looked as if he were about to burst from excitment. "What do you want Keigo?" Ichigo asked with annoyance laced in his voice. Keigo's excitment suddenly turned into a look of hurt, "Aww Ichigo, don't be so grumpy. I just wanted to tell you that I think I'm gonna ask Kyo out on a date." At the mention of the word date Ichigo felt his chest tighten; of course the teen had no idea as to why. "Why the heck would you want to do that?" Ichigo asked, for reasons he did not know, Ichigo really didn't want Keigo to ask the girl out. "Why? Well I'm not really sure why exactly, Kyo's just so cute!" Ichigo scowled again but didn't say anything, instead he thought to himself, _If he does anything to her I'll kill him. _During this encounter Uryu had been watching Ichigo and he could tell from the expressions on the other teen's face that he felt someting for Kyo and didn't like the thought of anyone else asking her out. _This should prove to be interesting _The quincy grinned as he went back to his work.

"Great Kyo, you're really improving with those exercises I gave you." Mina stated as Kyo finished singing the short song Mina had asked her to stat with. "Thank you sensei." Kyo's eyes sparkeld with delight. Mina looked at her seriously now, but with a bit of excitement in her voice as she spoke, "Kyo the principal has asked me to put together a concert for the school's fundraiser and wanted to know if I knew any students who would be interested in performing. I know you're not comfortable singing in front of crowds but I was wondering if you were interested. I had thought of having you do a duet with the second last performer and then do a few songs yourself, of your choice."

Kyo eyed Mina with a nervous look in her eyes. "I-I'm not sure sensei." Mina smiled at Kyo reassuringly, "It's okay Kyo, I know you can do it. If you want you can even wear a mask and no one will know that it's you singing." Kyo's eyes brightened a bit, "Really? It'd be like the phantom of the opera!" Mina nodded, a laugh on her lips, "Of course. I really want you to sing in the concert, of course you still need a little improvment, but that's nothing practice won't cure." The violet eyed girl grinned at Mina then, excitement bubbling up inside her.

It wasn't much longer till the school day had ended and Kyo, Ichigo and Orihime were walking down the street together. Since none of them had any homework they needed to do, the three friends had decided to wander aimlessly for a while. "Hey Ichigo, what was Keigo going on about in class earlier?" Orihime asked looking up at the ever scowling teen. Ichigo frowned hard then, he really didn't want to talk about it with Kyo right there, and he really didn't want Keigo to ask her out. What if she said yes? Keigo might have been Ichigo's friend but the orange haired strawberry just didn't think he was the right kind of guy for her.

"It wasn't really anything, Keigo just said he was thinking of asking Kyo out." He said, deciding that it didn't really matter. "He said that?" Ichigo turned his head towards Kyo, surprised that she wasn't more freaked out. "Yeah, but I think you should say no if he does." Ichigo advised. Kyo looked at Orihime and they both gave Ichigo a look, "What's the matter Ichi-kun? Jealous?" Kyo taunted, dragging out the honorific after his name. "Don't call me that, and hell no I'm not jealous." Ichigo turned a slight pink colour as he growled at the girls. Orihime giggled, "It sure looks like your jealous." Ichigo growled, "I am not jealous. You know what Keigo is like Orihime, I don't think Kyo should get involved with him."

Kyo laughed, "Don't worry, Keigo isn't my type so I'd politely say no anyway." Orihime glanced at the violet eyed girl, "What is your type Kyo?" The short girl shrugged, "I dunno, tall, dark and handsom?" Orihime giggled at the response while Ichigo scowled, thinking to himself, _Is she being serious? What does she think about me? _Of course after having thought that he mentally kicked himself for even having such thoughts. Kyo and Orihime giggled girlishly at the look on his face as they both ran a little on ahead of the orange haired teen.

Suddenly out of nowhere they felt a huge wave of spirtitual pressure that brought Kyo and Orihime to their knees, it almost even took down Ichigo. "What is that?" Orihime cried out, Ichigo only shrugged, he had no idea. But Kyo knew, she could tell exactly what and who it was, "It's an arrancar." Ichigo looked at her, "Are you sure?" She nodded back at him. "Alright, Orihime, I want you to go home." Ichigo said. Orihime shook her head, "No, I want to help too." Kyo put her hand on the other girl's arm, "Orihime, Ichigo's right. Trust me when I say this arrancar's a tough one that you don't wanna mess with."

Ichigo wanted to ask her how she knew that but he didn't. Orihime really didn't want to leave but from the look on Kyo's face she merely nodded, rose from the ground and turned in the direction of her place. Ichigo looked at Kyo, "Maybe you should head home too." Kyo shook her head, "I know this guy, he's probably been sent here by Aizen to find me. Ichigo I want to be the one to fight him." Ichigo looked at her with a serious gaze, and she stared right back into his brown eyes, unwilling to back down. With a sigh Ichigo nodded, "Okay." And they both turned and ran towards the spiritual pressure.

**D-F: Well there you have it, a random filler type chapter that I totally had a hard time writing. lolz**

**Ichigo: Why do you have to torture me like that?**

**Kyo: Cause it's fun, and she's the author.**

**D-F: And you know you like Kyo! And Kyo likes you!**

**Ichigo and Kyo: No I don't!**

**D-F: Anywho! Tune in to Chapter 14 where we find out just who the arrancar is! R&R please and thank you for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**D-F: Hey again! We're back with chapter 14! I just love writing this fic, and reading all the reviews you guys leave. Thanks for reading this and reviewing and faving as well. Alright then, lets get on to this chapter. Time to find out who the arrancar is and how Kyo knows him.**

**Chapter 14**

Ichigo and Kyo followed the spiritual pressure all the way to an old abandoned lot near a bunch of warehouses. Both teens had hidden their bodies in one of the buildings and were now looking around trying to locate the arrancar. "Remember Ichigo, this guy's powerful and I want to fight him myself. You are not to interfere." Ichigo looked down at the now white/red haired girl and just frowned; he didn't like the idea of her taking on a full arrancar by herself, she wasn't very strong or powerful.

Reluctantly Ichigo nodded saying, "Alright, but if it looks like you're loosing I'm going to step in to help." Kyo nodded, she knew there was no sense in arguing with him. It didn't take them long to find where the arrancar was. When Kyo saw him she nodded, "It is him, it's Akira Airbourne." Ichigo was about to comment on the last name but thought better of it. The arrancar was quite tall, about 5'10" and very thin. He had long dark green hair that fell to his lower back. He wore the traditional clothes the other arrancar wore. The long white pants and black and white boots, his jacket was cropped and closed, the sleeves straight and ending at the wrists. His hollow hole could not be seen. His face was thin and his nose was long, he had wide pink eyes and his broken mask was somewhat of a forehead protector with a long horn jutting out from the left temple and his long bangs fell over the mask, partially concealing it.

Akira looked up, sensing that his old friend Kyo was close, as was a soul reaper. "Kyo Flynn! Befriending our enimies the soul reapers are you?" Kyo stopped dead in her tracks, making Ichigo slam into her. She glanced back at him and he gave her a questioning look. She shook her head and stood up straight walking out from where she and Ichigo were hiding into Akira's line of sight.

"Ah, Kyo my childhood friend. I missed you." The green haired arrancar sneered. Kyo growled at him, "Like hell you did." Akira shook his head, tsking her as he did so. Ichigo stepped out to stand behind Kyo, but not too close to be in the way. "So Akira, I hear you've lowered yourself even below scum of the earth to work for that Aizen baka." Akira frowned at the short girl, "And I see you still wear that idiotic witch's outfit." Kyo growled again, the Dream Walkers had always been proud of their traditional outfits.

Akira drew his zanpaku-to, the sword was almost as tall as he, and it's edges were jagged and saw-like. "Ready to fight my dear old friend?" Akira asked, his voice dripping with venom. Kyo snarled as she began to draw her zanpaku-to. She blinked and Akira was gone, in another blink he was once again standing before her, but he had her sword in his hand. "Sorry kiddo, I can't let you fight with this, you might try to use your ressurrecion and I can't have that now can I? You remember what happened last time you used it."

Kyo shook her head, "Akira, I promised I would never use my release again and I haven't. You can't make me fight you without a weapon." Akira laughed loudly, "Why of course I can, I'm a hollow, I could care less about whether or not it's a fair fight!" Kyo looked back at Ichigo, a deep voice running through her head, 'Use his zanpaku-to.' Ichigo's eyes had widened, what was that supposed to mean? Kyo realized she'd heard that voice before, but where?

'Use Ichigo's weapon.' The voice commanded again. Akira was staring at the teens trying to figure out what was going on. Kyo used sonnido to bring her to stand behind Ichigo, her hand held motionless near the hilt of his zanpaku-to. "Do I have permission?" She asked, her eyes hidden in shadow. Ichigo couldn't see her but he knew the answer, at the same time he and Zangetsu both said, "Yes." She used sonnido again and before Ichigo had even noticed Zangetsu no longer on his back Kyo was standing in front of him again, holding the giant blade.

With the weapon in her hand she looked even shorter and it seemed as though she could harldy hold it up, as was normal since the blade wasn't hers and she was a hollow. Akira smirked at the small arrancar, "You plan on battling me with a blade you can hardly even lift?" He laughed again, but Kyo remained silent. 'Call my name Kyo.' The voice said in her thoughts. 'What is your name?' She asked. 'My name is...'

"Zangetsu!" Kyo called as he said it in her mind. Wisps of lavender energy began to form around her and then she dissapeared in a blinding flash of purple light. When the light subsided Kyo's hat had blown off her head and her hair was flying around. Ichigo called out to her, "Kyo?" The girl turned back and he gasped. Her eyes had turned black with purple irises in the center and no pupils. Of course that was not the biggest surprise, her non-existing broken mask had suddenly become existing.

It covered half of her face, ending on the bridge of her nose and on her cheekbones. The bottom edges were jagged while the rest was smooth. The jagged edge on the right side was longer than on the left and it curled a bit under her cheek. Two long horns jutted from the mask on either side on the top and two smaller horns sat near the middle of the mask between the two longer ones. The mark that was on Kyo's forehead was also in the same spot on her mask. Kyo grinned, and that grin sent shivers down Ichigo's spine. That grin and those eyes reminded him all too well of his own inner hollow and the expressions he had.

Kyo turned back to Akira, the grin still plastered on her face. "Ready Akira?" The tall arrancar snarled, obviously unimpressed at this turn of events. Arrancar should not be able to use a soul reaper's zanpaku-to. Akira charged, his weapon raised. Kyo set one foot behind her and pushed foreward to meet Akira's attack. The two blades clashed together, sending sparks flying.

Ichigo was awestruck at the fact that Kyo could use Zangetsu so comfotably, much less lift the sword. Suddenly he felt spiritual presence behind him. Turning he saw Kiskue Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin standing there. Both were staring wide-eyed at Kyo. "Um Ichigo, is that the little arrancar girl we've been hearing about?" Urahara asked, his eyes huge beneath the shadow of his green and white striped hat. Ichigo nodded. "And is she using Zangetsu?" Yoruichi asked, her yellow eyes almost bulging out of her head. Ichigo nodded again. "How is that even possible?" Urahara shouted, but the only answer he recieved was a shrug from Ichigo.

Kyo and Akira were slicing at each other with heavy blows. Kyo leaped back from an attack and charged a cero, "Cero release!" Akira dodged it just in time, "So I see you still have to call release at the end of your attacks. How pathetic!" Kyo growled again, "Shut up! I'm sure my attacks, as weak as they can be, are more powerful than your puny little attacks." Akira frowned as he charged a cero and let it fly. Kyo used Zangetsu to block the blast, the large blade perfect for shielding her small frame. "Give it up Akira, I don't want to kill you so you might as well go back to Aizen!" The green haired arrancar shouted back at her, "**HAH! **You don't want to kill me! You sure had no problem when we were kids!"

Kyo's next attack faltered as she recalled what had happened when they were both children and in Hueco Mundo. She came to a hault, standing in front of the other hollow, her face dark and her eyes glowing with anger, "I told you Akira, it wasn't my fault. I couldn't control my ressurrecion but I didn't know that at the time, nor was I aware of what would happen. You knew that! Yet you still betrayed me!" The small girl lifted the huge zanpaku-to above her head and slashed it thorugh the air, screaming, "Getsuga Tensho!" Blinding lavender light blasted towards Akira who just in the nick of time used sonnido to dodge. Kyo's use of this attack brought more open-mouthed stares from Ichigo, Urahara and even Yoruichi.

"This will end with your death!" Akira shouted as he chraged again, dealing blow after blow of his sword. He intended to keep Kyo in defense, not allowing her to fight back. With one devestating blow Kyo was sent flying backwards into the nearest building. When the dust settled Kyo was laying on her stomach half buried by rubble. She coughed slightly as Akira approached. Ichigo was about to go help her when Urahara put a hand on his shoulder, merely shaking his head saying, "Let's see how this turns out first."

Kyo looked at Akira, putting her hand on the hilt of Zangetsu. With difficulty she pulled herself out of the rubble and stood up, Zangetsu was trying to say something to her but she couldn't quite hear it. Akira was charging a powerful cero, and by the looks of it Kyo knew if it hit her she wouldn't have to worry about being taken to Aizen, there would be nothing left to take back to him. As the cero was released the word that Zangetsu had been trying to say came out crystal clear in her mind and she said it in one quiet whisper.

"Bankai."

There was another blinding flash of lavender light and when it cleared the cero Akira had released was gone and Kyo was standing much like Ichigo when he first used his bankia. Her outfit had changed, the cloak had grown and now had arms so that it looked like a brown and red version of Ichigo's coat and Zangetsu was now Tensa Zangetsu.

"Sh-she used my Bankai!" Ichigo cried out pointing at Kyo while glaring at Urahara. The blonde ex-soul reaper and Yoruichi just stared open-mouthed at the arrancar girl. Kyo glanced back at the three and shrugged, "I have no idea what's going on either." She then looked back at Akira, "I'm sorry Akira but this ends now."

Her next attack was faster than normal, she could feel the speed and power rushing through her small frame, her heart beat faster and faster as she hit him with each attack. Akira could do nothing but block each attack. 'How the hell is this possible? How is she using that soul reaper's zanpaku-to?' The green haired arrancar thought to himself. His pink eyes glowed with fury and he gritted his teeth against the constant barrage of attacks.

'Kyo, bring out all the power you have and use it in your attacks, it will make them stronger.' Zangetsu ordered. He was inside her mind finding all the information he could on her fighting techniques and her power limits, trying to piece it all together so he could advise her on what to do to defeat Akira. Kyo leapt back a few feet from Akira, confusion spreading through her. "What do you mean? How do I do that?" She asked out loud. Akira gave her a confused look, "Who the hell are you talking to?" Kyo looked back at him, "None of your business." Akira growled and his blade began to glow.

"Soar Fenix!" Akira growled and he was swallowed by a blinding flash of white light. Kyo's eyes went wide and a shiver of fear swept through her at the immense tidal wave of spiritual pressure. She looked over to Ichigo, Urahara and Yoruichi and saw that they were also stunned by how strong Akira's spiritual pressure had become. "He's using his ressurrecion!" She shouted over to them, "You three should get out of here!"

Ichigo shook his head, "No way Kyo, I'm staying here." Urahara and Yoruichi nodded in agreement that they too were staying. Kyo shook her head, worry plain on her face but she knew she couldn't win this argument so she said nothing else. They turned back to look at Akira and as the smoke cleared they saw his new form.

**D-F: So here we have chapter 14! I was gonna put the entire fight scene in this chapter, but I hadn't meant for Akira to use his ressurrecion. So the rest of the fight will be in the next chapter. Also all will be explained about how Kyo can use Zangetsu and why Akira took her Zanpaku-to. So please R&R and I hope you enjoy! Thanks again to all who are still reading this -^.^- **


	15. Chapter 15

NOTE: Sorry for the late updates. It turns out I have a few chapters finished, more than I thought I did so I may post another chapter later on tonight if I feel like it.

**D-F: So we're back with chapter 15! Woot! We're moving along quite quickly, but don't worry, this fic has lots of chapters to go! Last time Kyo was battling her childhood friend Akira using Ichigo's zanpaku-to. She was able to use his bankai (the reason will be given later) and then Akira used his ressurrecion. By the way, Fenix means phoenix in spanish. Well onto the story! And thanks for all who are still reading this and those of you who have reviewed, your comments keep me writing!**

**Chapter 15**

When the smoke cleared and the could see his released form the group, with the exception of Kyo, gasped. He stood about six foot tall and his long green hair was now short and more like feathers pushed back from his face. He had magnificent red feathered wings jutting out from his back and the wing span must have been close to twelve feet; brilliant purple, black and yellow patterns dotted the feathers of both wings. His outfit had turned the same brilliant red as his wings with the same patterns all along it. His fingers had grown to long claws and his feet were now black talons. His mask had grown to cover most of his face, two horns now sprouting from either side and a sharp beak jutting out from where his nose woud be, partially covering his mouth.

"Still as flamboyant as ever Akira!" Kyo called out to the arrancar. His pink eyes narrowed, "You need to come up with new insults Kyo, at least you would if you were not going to die here today!" And Akira lunged at her, throwing all his force into those clawed hands. Kyo was almost not quick enough despite her heightened speed from Ichigo's bankai. The small girl jumped to the side as the green haired arrancar sped past. She could feel the heat from the fire of the phoenix feathers as they whipped past her.

Ichigo, Urahara and Yoruichi watched in awe as the brightly coloured arrancar fought with Kyo. He had gotten much faster and it looked as if he was matching Kyo's speed. "Ichigo, if she hadn't been able to use your bankai I don't think she would have survived this fight." Urahara commented. The orange haired teen nodded in agreement; he had been absolutely positive that he would have had to intervene, despite what Kyo had said to him. "I think she'll be fine," Yoruichi stated, "Though we haven't seen her fight yet and it would have been nice to have had the chance to evaluate her Ichigo." The substitute soul reaper glanced over at the purple haired woman, a deadpan look on his face.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Kyo cried out as one of Akira's claws came into contact with her arm, burning it in the process. Ichigo called out to her, panic beginning to rise in his voice, "Kyo!" The girl glanced behind her for only a moment saying, "One of his abilities is that his claws and feathers are full of fire, if he scratches or cuts you it burns the skin as well." Akira looked at her, a grin breaking out on his face, "I see you remember my abilities my friend, but don't forget my ultimate attack!" The tone in his voice was getting more and more insane sounding. Kyo's eyes widened as she remembered her former friend demonstrating his most powerful ressurrecion attack.

The air around them began to warm up, so much that it was rather quickly bcoming unbearable. Kyo turned back to Ichigo and the others, "Get out of here now!" Ichigo looked at her questioningly, but none of the three moved. Ichigo could feel the heat rising, it was becoming harder and harder to breathe. "It is soon going to be too much for your friends to handle." Akira sneered. Kyo growled and turned to face Ichigo and the others. "I said for you to get out of here!" She shouted, "You're not going to be able to survive this heat!"

Ichigo shook his head, "No, we're not leaving you behind! This heat isn't that bad." Kyo growled again and turned back to Akira saying, "This isn't the full attack." Akira laughed, "I take it you do remember this attack." The arrancar began to charge a cero in each hand, the only difference was that these ceros were red and looked more like fire than ceros. Kyo launched herself towards the arrancar to try and stop him from charging the ceros but Akira merely stepped out of the way and Kyo flew harmlessly past him. Akira looked over at the trio standing just outside the field of his battle with Kyo, the ceros burning brightly in his palms.

Kyo turned around to face him again and saw him looking at Ichigo, Urahara and Yoruichi. "Akira!" She shouted at him, attempting to get him to turn to face her, but he didn't move. Right then Kyo knew what he was going to do; Akira was going to fire his ceros at the trio. "No!" She cried and launched herself forward again, using sonnido as Akira joined the ceros together and launched the giant cero at her firends, calling out "Great Phoenix Cero!"

Ichigo both saw and felt the cero coming, as did Urahara and Yoruichi. It's heat was blistering and the brightness was begging to blind them. Neither could move, the speed and size of the cero was too great. There was no way they could have gotten out of the way in time. Just as it seemed they were going to get hit a small siloueted figure stepped in front of them. "Getsuga Tensho!" Black light with lavender lining burst from Tensa Zangetsu as Kyo swung the blade in a huge arc. The cero was cut in two and disintegrated as it passed harmlessly on either side of the group.

Flames licked the blade of Tensa Zangetsu, slowly dissapearing and burn marks and ash covered Kyo. The small girl glared through her mask at Akira, "You baka! How dare you attack my friends, this fight was between you and me only!" Akira barked a laugh, "Ha! Like I, an arrancar of Lord Aizen's army is going to fight fair! Don't flatter yourself little girl." Kyo's eyes flashed in anger as tendrils of black and lavender energy began to encircle her small frame.

"Akira, my once dear friend, this ends now. You will die here today." Both arrancar lunged foreward, running at speeds so fast they were close to blurs to the trio watching them. As sword came into contact with claw sparks flew. The two hollows exchanged blow after blow, each getting cut as much as the other.

There was one final swing of claw and sword and blood spurted into the air. Akira hung limp against Kyo, the blade of Tensa Zangetsu had been driven straight through him. He coughed blood as he slowly reverted back to his slightly human appearance. Kyo slowly set Akiar on the ground, moving herself to lay his head on her lap. "I'm sorry Akira, I didn't want to kill you, and I'm so sorry for what happend when we were kids." The green haired arrancar coughed again, "Stupid girl, don't apologize for defeating your enemy. You were always such a moron." Tears began to form in Kyo's eyes as she gazed into Akira's pink eyes. The green haired arrancar coughed again, a smirk forming on his lips. "Once a moron, always a moron. You'ld better defeat Aizen if you want to be cool again."

Kyo's eyes widened as his closed. Tears began to pour down her face as Akira closed his eyes and stopped breathing. "Rest well Akira." She rose from the ground as the phoenix arrancar, true to his ressurrecion, burst into flames though there was no rebirth from the ashes. Tensa Zangetsu reverted back to it's original form as did Kyo's outfit. Her mask broke and fell to the ground in pieces. She turned to face Ichigo, Urahara and Yoruichi, tears still streaming down her face. "Kyo," Ichigo whispered. The girl shook her head as she walked to where her zanpaku-to lay and picked it up.

"I think the two of you have some explaining to do." Urahara stated giving Ichigo a blank stare. The orange headed berry glared at the hat wearing man. "I don't think that's such a good idea right now hat 'n clogs." He said. Kyo walked up behind him, shaking her head, "It's okay Ichigo, they deserve an explanation." Ichigo looked down at the shorter girl, "Are you sure?" She nodded, "Yes I am sure."

The group were currently seated at Urahara's table in the Urahara Shoten. Ichigo and Kyo were back in their bodies and were sitting cross-legged next to each other across from Urahara. Yoruichi was lounging next to them as a cat. Kyo had nearly had a heart attack when she saw Yoruichi come out of a room in her black cat form and all of a sudden the cat spoke. It took Ichigo a few minutes to reassure her that it was just Yoruichi in her cat form.

"So Kyo, please tell us, why were you able to use Ichigo's zanpaku-to? Other soul reapers can not do that, let alone arrancar." Urahara started the conversation. Kyo shrugged. Just then the group felt a sudden burst of spiritual pressure and three new people entered the room. Kyo looked up startled, she knew their ranks and it frightened her. One was a short white haired captain, one was a tall big chested strawberry blond lieutenant and the other was a tall red haired lieutenant with weird tattoos on his forehead.

"Hey! It's Toushiro!" Ichigo exclaimed. The short white haired captain scowled at Ichigo, "How many times do I have to tell you it's Captain Hitsugaya to you." The woman bent over Kyo and asked, "Who's this cutie?" Kyo smiled shyly. "What brings you here Captain?" Urahara asked, not answering the woman's question.

"The soul society recieved a report that two unkown sources of spiritual pressure had been detected in the world of the living." Hitsugaya stated, "The pressure was fluctuating dangerously so I was ordered to take lieutenant's Matsumoto and Abarai with me to check it out." Urahara nodded then turned to Kyo, "By the way, this is Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya, the woman is Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, and the red haired one in lieutenant Renji Abarai." Kyo turned to look at each of them, smiling slightly.

Rangiku eyed Kyo asking, "Is this the little arrancar girl we've heard about?" Urahara nodded, "Yes this is her. She just took on and defeated and arrancar using Ichigo's zanpaku-to," Rangiku gasped and Hitsugaya and Renji just stared wide-eyed at Kyo, "That's not the strangest part though, she also used his bankai." "**WHAT!**"Renji shouted, jumping up from the floor. Kyo nodded, "Yes that's true." Hitsugaya turned to Kyo and studied her for several moments, his teal orbs burning into her violet ones. Finally the young captain spoke, "Do you have any idea as to why you, an arrancar, could use a soul reaper's bankai?"

Kyo nodded slightly, "I think I may know why." Ichigo glanced at her, an eyebrow raised. _Is she really gonna tell them? _She took a deep breath and looked at the group, "Have any of you heard of dream walkers?" Rangiku and Renji just looked at her, but Urahara, Hitsugaya and Yoruichi looked at her as if she had grown an extra head.

"Are you about to tell us that you are a dream walker?" Hitsugaya blurted his bright eyes wide with surprise. Kyo looked at the small captain and nodded, "Yes I am. My mother was a dream walker as well, one of the last I've been told." Urahara spoke next, "That's impossible, all the dream walkers were wiped out by hollows." Ichigo gasped and Kyo met his gaze, her eyes holding sadness deep in them. "Yeah but some did survive, my mother was one of them. It's much like the quincies." The girl said as she turned back to look at the shop owner.

"Anyway, when dream walkers enter someone's dream plane they create a bond with that person. This bond is extremely powerful and becomes stronger each time the dream walker enters that person's dream plane." The group all nodded, most of them knew this already. "First off, I never showed any signs of having the power my mother had. She died before I could be taught how to dream walk, but the night of Orihime's sleepover I noticed Ichigo having a nightmare. When I reached over to wake him I was pulled into his dream plane thus awakening my dorment powers. However, this one instance of dream walking with Ichigo didn't create a very strong bond, but the second and third made the bond much stronger not to mention showing him my dream plane."

Ichigo looked at her in question, "What do you mean third? I remember when I asked you to do it, then when you showed me yours, but there wasn't a third one." Kyo looked away from her friend, she couldn't bear to look at him she felt so guilty, "I'm really sorry Ichigo, I didn't mean to enter your dream plane without permission, but I did and I saw the night your mother..." She trailed off, but Ichigo didn't need her to finish, he knew what she meant. At first he felt angry, but quickly changed his mood, he understood that it wasn't her fault.

"It's okay Kyo, you didn't mean to do it, but do you know why you did?" Ichigo asked. Kyo shook her head, "I have no idea. All I know is that it made the bond between us strong enough to allow me to meet Zangetsu and use him in battle." Hitsugaya considered all he had heard for some time. "Well this power could prove to be dangerous, especially if Aizen were to find out about it. Your dream walker abilities might even be enhanced by your arrancar abilities which would be even worse." He commented. Urahara nodded, "I agree, you should probably let the Soul Society know immediately."

The small captain nodded, "Yes and then it will be decided what is to be done with Kyo." Kyo's eyes widened but Ichigo put an arm around her protectively causing her to blush. "I'm not gonna let Aizen get his hands on her, so you can tell everyone in the Soul Society not to worrry or bother deciding anything on what to do with her." Renji shook his head, "You're so arrogant, it's the Soul Society that needs to be protected, not some hollow." Ichigo was about to shout back at the red head but Rangiku intervened, "Come on guys, no need to fight. Ichigo the Soul Society needs to know about Kyo but I'm sure Captain Hitsugaya will try to keep them from deciding anything too bad and some of the other captain's will do the same thing. And Renji, she seems to be on our side, she did take out an arrancar today after all."

Hitsugaya nodded, "Yes I will try my best to make sure that whatever is decided won't be too bad and Rangiku's right, most of the other captains will do the same. Besides Kyo could turn out to be quite useful to us with this power f hers." Kyo gazed at the captain, she was impressed but a little bit intimidated by him. "Thank you Captain Hitsugaya." She said and he looked at her, a hint of a small smile playing on his lips.

Renji, Rangiku and Hitsugaya didn't stay much longer onve they got all the details of the incident with Akira. Ichigo and Kyo were walking home from Urahara's shop but they hadn't been allowed to leave until they promised to come back that weekend so Urahara could see Kyo's fighting style.

"I'm really sorry again Ichigo." Kyo said looking up at the tall teen. He was scowling as always but when he heard her apologize he looked down surprised, "You feel really bad about that don't you?" Kyo nodded, "Yeah, I really have to be more careful. I mean that was really something private that I didn;t need to know and now I do." Ichigo laughed lightly at this, "It's fine really, besides I know how your parents died so it's not too bad." Kyo looked up at him relief flooding her expression. Ichigo laughed again, "And don't worry, whatever the Soul Society decides I won't let them do anything to harm you."

Kyo turned about thirteen different shades of red, two of which are only known to apes. Ichigo had turned away and didn't even notice her blush. They walked the rest of the way home in silence, pausing outside Ichigo's house. "Hey Kyo, before you go I was wondering if you could tell me something." Kyo hesitated but nodded. "Why wouldn't Akira let you fight with your zanpaku-to? He said something about not wanting you to use your ressurrecion, but why?" Kyo's gaze dropped to the ground. "I'm sorry but I don't wish to talk about it." And before Ichigo could say another word she turned and dashed to her own house, leaving a stunned Ichigo to stare after her.


	16. Chapter 16

**D-F: Hey again! I'm back with chapter 16! Wow so many chapters and I'm nowhere near the end yet lol. So last time we found out why Kyo could use Zangetsu, and will her bond with Ichigo through her powers become something more? It's possible, this is an IchigoxOC fic after all. Well lets get on with the fic! R&R please and thanks to all who are faveing! **

**Also I was alerted that I had Hitsugaya call his lieutenant Rangiku instead of Matsumoto. Sorry about that! I'll do my best to keep the characters in character!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm sorry I keep forgetting to put this in here. I do NOT own any of the Bleach characters but I DO own Kyo and all other OCs in this fic.**

**Chapter 16**

Kyo let out a sigh of relief as she slumped against the front door of her house. "Boy am I glad he didn't bring up what Akira had said about my ressureccion." She mumbled. She didn't want to ever have to use her release and the less people who knew she couldn't control it the better. With a yawn she headed up the stairs, "Man I'm exhausted, I'll just go to bed and worry about all of this tomorrow."

Ichigo on the other hand was still wondering what Akira had meant. _Now what was it he said about her release? _Ichigo could faintly remember the arrancar saying something about Kyo ressureccion but he couldn't quite get it. He was sitting on his bed trying very hard to think of what was said. Soon he found himself getting really tired, his eyes drooping and he started leaning over until he fell over, asleep before his head hit the pillow.

_"Akira!" a little girl about seven years old with red streaked brown hair screamed, tears streaming from her violet eyes. Ichigo stood watching her cry over the prone body of a green haired boy. "Please wake up! Dad come quick! Akira's not waking up!" the girl cried looking around for her father. A tall man with white hair and violet eyes ran over, he had a bone fragment on the left side of his face. The bone covered most of the left half of his face with a hole for the eye and large menacing teeth where at the mouth of it. "What happened Kyo?" The man asked. The little girl looked up at him with tears running down her face, "Dad, Akira wanted to have a battle with our releases but I lost control of mine and hurt him really bad! He won't wake up dad!" The girl's father put a finger to the boy's throat to check for a pulse and found one. "He's still alive Kyo, but you're going to have to use your healing abilities to save him, there's nothing I can do." He said firmly. The girl nodded, "Okay dad, I'll try." She turned back to the boy and placed her hands on his chest where a deep wound was cut. Tendrils of lavender energy began to weave around her arms and sew the wound back together. _

_Suddenly before Ichigo knew it the scene changed and there was the seven-year-old Kyo staring at her father, tears once again falling down her face. "But dad! I can't leave you here, please come with me! They'll kill you if you stay!" She was crying. Her father shook his head, "I'm sorry Kyo but you have to go without me, they won't come after you if you go to the world of the living." Kyo grabbed onto her father, "No! It's not fair! Why did Akira have to go and tell on you! It was my fault he nearly died, my fault that I can't control my ressureccion!" The white haired arrancar shook his head again, hugging his daughter tightly, "No it's not your fault Kyo, and it's going to be alright." He brought her face up to look him in the eyes, violet bore into violet. "Kyo you have to run from here, get to the world of the living and stay there. Please Kyo, never come back here again." Kyo shook her head but her father had already pushed her away from him and had turned away. _

_Ichigo could tell Kyo's father was also crying but he wouldn't let his daughter see. "Get out of here Kyo, __**NOW!**__" Kyo gazed at her father in silence, there were voices in the distance now and they were getting closer. The little girl turned to walk away saying as she did, "Good-bye dad, I love you." Her father turned back in time to see her run off. "I love you too." was his quiet response. _

_Once more the scene changed but it wasn't a long time frame. Kyo was standing atop a hill not far from her home, watching a group of arrancars surround her father. The group summond a collective cero and fired it. Kyo cried out, "Father! No!" But the cero had already done it's job. The arrancars looked up at the sound of Kyo's scream and pointed, beginning to run towards the hill. The little girl turned and ran as fast as she could. Just when it seemed they would catch her a garganta opened up and swallowed the girl, closing before the others could even get to it._

Ichigo sprung into a sitting position so fast he almost launched himself out of bed. Sweat pourd down his back and face and his breathing was ragged and fast. _What the hell was that? _He questioned to himself. It felt like a dream, well it was a dream, but it wasn't one of his dreams. He looked out his window, bright sunlight filtering in and washing over his floor. "It must have been one of her dreams, one of the many nightmares that was in her dream plane." Ichigo said outloud. It made sense, it involved Kyo and that arrancar Akira. That tall one she called dad was obviously her father, so it must have been more than just a nightmare.

"It must have to do with why Akira wouldn't let her use her zanpaku-to." Ichigo mumbled, then it hit him, "That's it! She had said she couldn't control her ressureccion!" So that's why Akira had taken her zanpaku-to and that had to be what happened when they were kids. "I'll be sure to ask her about it later." Ichigo said, he had to find out everything she was keeping from him.

When Kyo walked out of her house that morning she looked absolutely exhausted. Ichigo glanced at her and said, "You look terrible Kyo, you okay?" Kyo glared at him, attempting to flatten her hair with her hand. "Using your zanpaku-to really drained my energy yesterday and I still feel crazy tired." She said, still glaring at Ichigo for his comment. The orange haired teen sighed in mock anoyance, "Well no one said you had to use Zangetsu." Kyo looked up at Ichigo sharply and abruptly tripped on her untied shoelaces. Lucky for her Ichigo caught her.

"Geeze you're such a klutz, I'm always having to save you from falling and breaking something." Ichigo joked. Kyo blushed then pushed away from Ichigo, "Nobody said you had to keep saving me, besides Zangetsu is the one who told me to use him!" The girl snapped then took off running in the direction of the school, leaving Ichigo behind to wonder what exactly he had done to make her angry. "Well I guess I won't be asking her about her dream last night."

Kyo was already seated when Ichigo walked into the classroom. Keigo was sitting on her desk laughing, no doubt at one of his own lame jokes. As Ichigo approached he heard Kyo laugh as well causing him to nearly have a mini stroke. _Wasn't she really angry earlier? _The tall strawberry had no idea what to make of this so he just took his seat behind the little arrancar halfling.

"So Kyo, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime?" Keigo asked looking over at Ichigo to see his reaction. The orange haired teen just sat there scowling as usual, he would not give Keigo the satisfaction of seeing him jealous. Of course Ichigo couldn't understand why he was jealous, did he like Kyo? Of course he did, but only as a friend...right? Kyo grinned while looking at the brown haired teen sitting on her desk, "I don't know Keigo, I'll have to think about it. I am rather busy at the moment after all."

Keigo looked genuinely hurt by this, "Aw please don't tell me you're already dating someone! Is it Ichigo? You two spend a lot of time together!" Once again Ichigo nearly had a mini stroke but he was able to keep his usual scowl on his face. Kyo laughed loudly, but it was a fake laugh, "No of course I'm not dating Ichigo." Keigo was suddenly happy again so he jumped up from Kyo's desk and said good-bye as he ran off to find Mizuiro.

Kyo sighed as she slumped back in her chair, she really didn't want to go out with that guy. He seemed nice enough but she just wasn't interested in him. After all, there was someone else she liked. Ichigo poked her in the back with a pencil and she turned around. "What do you want?" She asked, scowling slightly. Ichigo shrugged, "I just felt like poking you. And it'd be a good idea for you to turn down Keigo's request." Kyo raised an eyebrow, "And why is that?" "Because he can be a bit strange." Ichigo replied. Kyo shook her head and turned away from the teen. _Keigo's not the only one who can be strange sometimes. _The girl thought to herself.

"Well what makes you think I was gonna accept anyway?" Kyo snapped slightly as she turned away from Ichigo. "I dunno." was Ichigo's only reply. Kyo rolled her eyes and sighed again. Ichigo couldn't help but grin at her attitude. His grin vanished though when he thought that it might have been caused by her dream. _I'll have to ask her if she wants to talk or something._

It wasn't long till the bell for dinner rang. Kyo grabbed her lunch and near ran from the classroom, she really wanted to be alone. Uryu ran to catch up with her. He grabbed the small girl's arm causing her to whip around angrily. She didn't snap at him like she had planned, mainly because she had thought he was Ichigo, instead she said, "Oh it's you Uryu, how are you?" The dark haired teen just looked down at her, his blue eyes trying to make contact with her purple ones. "Actually I was going to ask you that, are you okay? You seem rather angry." He asked. Kyo pulled away from him and shook her head, "I'm fine, I just had a bad night and I'm kind of tired."

Uryu wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or not but he didn't want to make her more angry than she already seemed to be. He'd seen first hand what a cero could do and he didn't want to find out if this halfling could fire off a cero as powerful as a full arrancar. Instead he asked, "Would you like to eat dinner with me?" Kyo looked up at him, nodding as she replied, "Sure, that'd be nice Uryu."

The two teens had decided to eat up on the roof of the school. "It's always so peaceful up here." Kyo commented, a small smile playing on her lips. Uryu nodded. Kyo glanced at him and smiled, causing his cheeks to go a light shade of pink momentarily. The girl giggled at this and Uryu chuckled a bit as well. Suddenly their quite dinner was interrupted by Ichigo plopping down beside Kyo. "Hey there Uryu, hey Kyo." The teen greeted.

Uryu looked mildly unhappy with Ichigo's intrusion and Kyo just wouldn't look at him. "What's wrong with you two?" Ichigo asked looking back and forth at them. "Nothing, we were just enjoying a quite dinner, what brings you here?" Uryu said, glaring slightly at Ichigo. The orange haired teen looked at Kyo, "I had actually wanted to ask you if you were okay Kyo." The small girl looked back at Ichigo and said, "I'm fine, I just didn't get much sleep last night."

Ichigo contemplated bringing up her dream and dream walking powers in front of Uryu. Then he remembered that the entire Seretei would know eventually anyway so he decided to go for it. "I'm sorry to bring this up but did it have anything to do with your dream last night?" Kyo, who had looked away, whipped back to stare at Ichigo with wide frightened eyes.

The look she gave him startled the teen. "You saw..." She said, trailing off. Uryu just stared at the two trying to figure out what was going on. Kyo looked back up at Uryu and sighed. "I guess I should explain to you that I'm a dream walker and then tell you what that is exactly." Ichigo looked over to the quincy, "Actually how about we go to Urahara's tonight and bring Chad and Orihime as well so you won't have to explain it more than you need to." Kyo nodded then said to Uryu, "If you can wait, besides right now I need to talk to Ichigo alone. I'm sorry about this interruption, maybe we can do this again some other time." Uryu nodded only saying, "Sure that sounds fine."

Kyo quickly packed up her dinner things and lead Ichigo to a an empty class so they could talk. "So you saw my entire dream last night?" Kyo asked. Ichigo nodded, "I saw what happened with Akira and with your father." Kyo's gaze dropped to the floor, a shadow crossing over her face. "I'm sorry, I..." Ichigo didn't know what to say, he felt that sorry didn't really cut it for intruding in her dream.

Kyo suddenly laughed harshly, "Well now we're even right? I saw your tragic memory and you saw mine." Her voice wasn't happy sounding though she had laughed. Ichigo could tell having that dream had the same effect on her that the dream of his mother's death had on him. Without saying a word Ichigo wrapped his arms around the small girl and hugged her. He felt her go rigid as soon as he'd hugged her and he almost let go, but before he could Kyo wrapped her arms around him and hugged back.

They stood there for a few minutes, not saying anything; of course neither had to say a word. When they pulled away from each other Ichigo saw that there were tears running down Kyo's face. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile saying, "Th-thank you Ichigo, I'm kind of glad you where there." Ichigo nodded, smiling back at her, "You're right, it does feel kind of nice not being the only person who knows what happened."

Kyo nodded as she coughed a couple of times. "Yes it does, and you're right I do have to tell the others what I am, I just wish I could control it better." Ichigo gazed down at her a question in his eyes. "You didn't realize? The reason you were in my dream last night was because I accidentally pulled you in there. The bond between us from my powers is really strong and with my inability to control the dream walking we'll probably end up doing this again and again until I can control it." Kyo explained.

Ichigo shook his head in confusion, "I'm a bit confused by all of this but I'm sure it'll work out eventually." Kyo nodded then grinned widely. Both teens looked at the clock and realized it would soon be time for them to get back to class or they would be late. Without another word they took off towards their classroom, getting there just in time for the bell to ring.

It seemed that time flew by after dinner and before Kyo knew it she was being dragged to Urahara's shop by Ichigo. Uryu, Chad and Orihime were following behind the two while they argued. "But Ichigo! I don't want to go to Urahara's!" Ichigo was hauling her along by her arm and he wouldn't let go, "Oi, you said you'd go to Urahara's today so you could explain to the other's you dream walker abilities. Besides, Mr. Hat'n clog's wants to see your fighting styles again anyway."

Kyo stopped trying to get away, knowing full well she wasn't going to be able to talk Ichigo into letting her go. It didn't take them long to get to the shop. Jinta and Ururu were outside sweeping up as the group approached. "Oh, hello." Ururu greeted, "Are you here to see Mr. Urahara?" Ichigo nodded to the little girl, "Yes we are, is he in?" Jinta laughed, "Yeah but he's probably sleeping!" Tessai suddenly appeared behind Jinta, "Actually he isn't sleeping, he's wide awake and waiting for you."

Jinta jumped and ran over to Ururu as Tessai motioned for the group of teens to follow him inside. Once inside the shop the group were brought to a back room where a trap door stood open. "We're going into the basement?" Kyo asked, quite sure nothing would happen under the building that included her fighting anyone. Tessai chuckled lightly, "It's a lot bigger down there than you think." Kyo just gazed at him skeptically.

That is until she saw the size of the room under the shop. Halfway down the ladder she freaked out and almost let go. Ichigo had to assure her that the room was there and she wasn't hallucinating. It didn't help that Kyo was terrified of heights. Luckily Ichigo had gone down first so he stood at the bottom of the ladder coaxing the petrified girl to keep climbing. "It's fine, if you fall I'll catch you!" Ichigo called up to her. Kyo looked down at him, standing about twenty feet below her. "No! Don't look down!" Someone called to her but she couldn't tell who it was as the world went black.

"Hey Kyo! You okay?" Someone was calling to her. "Wake up already." Kyo's eyes fluttered open and she stared up into the brown eyes of Ichigo. "Strawberry." She stated simply and Ichigo scowled looking at someone Kyo couldn't see. "Are you sure you can't heal her Orihime?" He asked. Orihime's voice came through the slight haze that was clouding Kyo's mind, "No I can't, something about her keeps blocking my power." Urahara's face appeared next to Ichigo's and he stared down at Kyo, "It's fine, she seems okay."

"I think she was just trying to say your name Ichigo, but strawberry was the only thing that came to mind." Uryu's mocking tone came trough the fog. Kyo giggled, a little giddy from the haziness of her brain. Ichigo didn't bother to argue back about the meaning of his name, instead he looked back down at the girl he was holding in his arms. "Kyo, are you okay?"

With a groan Kyo nodded and tried to sit up. She felt a little light headed but she managed to sit well enough. "I don't think you should be sitting, you had quite a fall there and you hit your head off the ladder pretty hard," Urahara suggested but Kyo didn't listen as she attempted to stand, Ichigo jumping up to help her. "What about a concussion? You might have one," Tessai said. Kyo shook her head, instantly regretting it as she lost her balance and fell into Ichigo.

"I'm fine, really," She looked at Ichigo, "So did you catch me?" Ichigo grinned, rather proud of himself, "Yes actually, I did." Kyo grinned as well. "Thanks," then turned to Urahara, "So should I explain to them what a dream walker is first or do you want me to fight first?" Urahara contemplated that for a moment then replied, "You should do the explaining first, give yourself a few moments to recover from your fall." Kyo nodded, he couldn't argue with that. She then turned to the three who still had no idea what everyone was talking about, "Chad, Orihime, Uryu, you know that I am half arrancar but there is something else, I'm also a dream walker..."

"So you can walk in the dream plane of other people?" Orihime asked. "Yes, and I can enter your dreams and control them if I wanted." Kyo replied. Chad hadn't had any questions, he just stood there quietly taking it all in. Uryu was staring at Kyo, a question burning at the back of his throat, "You said the dream walkers were all wiped out, was it by..." Kyo shook her head, "As far as I know all the dream walkers are gone, but it wasn't like the quincies. Soul reaper's didn't get rid of them, hollows did." Uryu looked confuse by this, "You mean to tell us that hollows got together and decided to take out an entire race? That's too smart for hollows unless they were arrancars."

Kyo giggled at the comment then became serious again, "No that's not it, to a hollow the soul of a dream walker tastes like the best sweet in the world. They love soul reaper souls but they crave the soul of a dream walker." Uryu nodded, that did make sense. Urahara put his hand up to interrupt any other questions, "So now that you've given your explanation how about showing me your fighting techniques now."

Kyo looked at him reluctantly but nodded. The ex-soul reaper clapped his hands then took out a life size doll out of seemingly nowhere. "What the heck is that and where were you keeping it?" Ichigo freaked at the man. Urahara grinned, "This is a special gigai I made myself, it's designed for training and it's specifically designed to hold a mod-soul." Then he took a small green pill looking thing and put it into the gigai's mouth. Suddenly the gigai's eyes opened and it stood up.

It was close to Kyo's height and was female, it wore a black track outfit and had long blonde hair with green eyes. "Hello!" The gigai shouted cheerfully waving at Kyo. "Kyo this is who you'll be training with, you don't have to worry about hurting her as she won't feel any pain." Urahara assured her. Kyo nodded then looked at the gigai, "Does she have a name?" The gigai nodded her head enthusiastically, "Yep! My name's Perry!"

Kyo raised an eyebrow at the name but didn't say anything. She stepped out of her body and caught it before it hit the ground. She placed it near where Ichigo and the others were standing and walked back to stand in front of Perry again. Urahara clapped loudly getting the attention of everyone, "So here are the rules of this fight. Perry can use whatever techniques she has and Kyo you are to do the same. Use your arrancar powers, zanpaku-to and also I want to see your ressureccion."

Kyo gasped at the last word and Ichigo drew in a sharp breath. "There's no way I'll use my ressureccion!" Kyo stated, crossing her arms over her chest. Her hat created a shadow over her face as Urahara shook his head and said, "I need to assess all your fighting abilities, including your release." Kyo shook her head again, "I'm sorry I can't, not unless there's someone here strong enough to restrain me once I loose control." The group all looked at Chad, the tall muscular teen allowing his arm to change into its stronger version.

"Don't worry, if anything happens Chad has the strength to stop you and Orihime can heal any wounds." Ichigo assured her. Kyo looked at Chad, "I get really animalistic, I can't control it at all so please be careful." Chad nodded, "Okay." Kyo really didn't think it was a good idea to use her ressureccion, and she didn't think Chad or anyone could actually restrain her when she lost control. Urahara put a hand on her shoulder and said, "You haven't used your release in years right?" Kyo nodded and Urahara continued, "Well maybe now that you're older you might have gained more control over it." The arrancar girl still didn't look sure but she nodded anyway saying, "Okay, I'll use my ressureccion too."

Perry was bouncing up and down in excitement, "Alright! I finally get to fight someone." Kyo couldn't help but grin at the mod soul's enthusiasm as she took up her stance. "Okay, whenever you're ready." Urahara said. Kyo blinked and Perry was gone. _Whoa she's fast._ Looking around quickly Kyo tried to locate the girl. She felt a sharp pain as she was kicked in the side and sent flying, skidding to a halt about twenty feet from where she had just been standing.

"That's some kick you've got there." Kyo said as she slowly got to her feet. Perry was grinning from ear to ear. Kyo grinned too as she used sonnido to bring herself behind Perry. She charged a cero and called, "Cero release!" The cero flew at Perry who turned and dodged it just in time.

"She's really fast for a mod soul, not to mention that was a powerful kick." Uryu commented as he and the others watched the fight. Ichigo nodded, a little bit worried about Kyo. She wasn't very strong and even though she had defeated Akira she had been using his bankai at the time. Orihime smiled up at Ichigo, "Don't worry Ichigo, she'll be fine." The soul reaper looked down at her realizing it must have been plain on his face what he was thinking. "I'm sure she's strong enough to take care of herself."

Kyo had drawn her zanpaku-to and was attempting to cut the super fast mod soul. "C'mon! You gotta be quicker than that if you want to cut me!" Perry taunted Kyo. The shorter girl growled as she thrust her arm forward and sliced cleanly through Perry's track hoody. Perry leaped backwards and looked over at Urahara. The shop owner just said, "Keep going." Perry nodded and turned back to Kyo in time to dodge another cero blast.

Perry vanished from Kyo's view again and the girl felt another sharp pain as she was kicked in the same spot as last time, once again sent flying this time hitting a large rock jutting up from the ground. Kyo groaned as she stood up slowly. Ichigo had almost called out, biting his tongue to keep from swearing at Perry to be more careful. His scowl deepened as Kyo took up her stance again and launched herself towards Perry.

About an hour had passed and both Perry and Kyo were bruised and bloddy, but niether was backing down or close to giving in. "Kyo it's been a rather long time now, would you please use your ressureccion? I would like to study your fighting style in that form." Urahara called out to her. Kyo glanced over at the group watching the battle, fear of hurting her new friends tugging at her mind. _But what if I hurt them? What if I kill someone? What if I hurt __**him**__? _She sighed and shook her head. She had agreed to use her ressureccion so she would use it now.

Kyo held her zanpaku-to in her left hand and brought it up horizontal in front of her. She she ran her pointer and middle finger across the blade as she called, "Howl to the moon Lobo!" Then she turned the sword vertical in front of her allowing it to hover as she brought her arms out on either side of her, "Ressureccion release!"

There was an explosion of lavender light and it was minutes before the dust settled, revealing Kyo standing before them in her true form.

**D-F: Ooooh! Ichigo saw Kyo's dream and now we all know what happened between her and Akira and what happened to her dad. And now we get to see her release state! What does she look like? And how bad will it be when and if she loses control? Will she even lose control? Find out next time! R&R please! **


	17. Chapter 17

**D-F: Hey everyone. I'm sooo sorry for the long wait. I had to re-format my laptop recently and I lost chapter 17 of this fic so now I have to re-write it. And because I have to re-write it I've lost all motivation for it. I will get the chapter done as soon as I can and then I'll start posting regularly again, or as regularly as I normally do. So please bear with me. Thanks for sticking with me through this fic!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**D-F: Hello there again! So sorry about the long wait. I had this chapter ready to be posted and was gonna right after I got the 18th chapter done, but when I went to find this chapter it turns out I couldn't find it. I think it got deleted when I reformatted my laptop and I hadn't saved it on my usb drive, though I coulda swore I did. So please bare with me as I can't remember exactly how the original chapter went but I'll do my best. Alright then, on with the story, R&R please!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Bleach, I DO own any Ocs in this fic.**

**Chapter 17**

The group watching the spar between Kyo and Perry all stared wide eyed and opened mouthed at the true form of Kyo. She now stood at about six feet tall and was hunched over slightly in an animalistic pose. Her mask had appeared and looked the same as it had the first time it formed. Her arms and legs were covered in layered bone armour and her torso was covered in what looked like a black one piece swimsuit. Her hair was still short in the back but the longer parts that hung on either side of her face had grown to about just above her knees and it was pure white. She also now had white wolf ears and three white wolf tails. A collar around her neck was attached to manacles around her wrists with silvery ribbons. There was also no hollow hole on her being.

"K-Kyo?" Orihime stuttered as she looked at the creature standing where her friend once was. Kyo looked over at the group, her pupil-less eyes sweeping their gaze over everyone. The girl grinned at them and then threw back her head laughing.

"I've got it! I have complete control over my resureccion!" Kyo howled. She brought her gaze back to Perry and pointed at the mod soul, "Do your worst." Perry grinned and took up her stance, launching herself at the arrancar in front of her.

That's when everything went wrong. Something in Kyo snapped and she automatically knew that she didn't have control over her release. Perry's attack faltered when she heard Kyo growl at her. The growl was monstrous and completely inhuman. Perry glanced over at the group and made eye contact with Urahara moments before the ribbons attached to the collar around the hollow's neck let go and the creature used them to rip the mod soul's gigai to shreds.

The hollow turned it's attention from the ruined gigai to the group of people standing near the ladder leading to the shop above them. The creature roared and prepared to charge at them. Ichigo separated from his body bringing Zangetsu out in front of him, preparing for the hollow's attack. Before the monster could charge, Chad ran at it. "Be careful the ribbons! They're razor sharp!" Ichigo called out.

The muscular teen tackled the hollow, driving it's head into the ground hard. The hollow was knocked out instantly and reverted back to Kyo, Lobo re-materializing next to her. As Ichigo re-sheathed the girl's zanpaku-to and placed her back into her body Urahara examined the ruined gigai. "Great, I just created this!" Ichigo shot the man a glare and shook his head, picking Kyo up as the others began to ascend the ladder.

When Kyo woke up she felt a pressure on her legs that kept her from moving them. Opening her eyes she sat up and nearly gasped when she saw Ichigo asleep on her legs. "He's been here the entire time." a voice made her jump. Kyo turned to see Uryu sitting next to where the orange haired teen was sprawled out. "How long have I been out Uryu?"

The quincy smirked, "It's only been about a day, we weren't sure if you were going to wake up. Chad accidentally drove your head into the ground pretty hard and we thought you might have a concussion." Kyo nodded, glancing down at Ichigo, a blush spreading across her cheeks. Uryu smirked again, "You like him more than as just a friend don't you." Kyo's head shot up and she stared wide-eyed at Uryu, her face turning a shade of red that rivalled strawberries. The quincy nodded knowingly, and Kyo sighed, "Orihime figured it out too, but please don't tell him."

Uryu smirked yet again, "Don't worry, you're secret's safe and there's no way he'll figure it out on his own. He's kind of dense." The arrancar giggled and Uryu couldn't help but think of her as a little cute when she did that. Right then the dark haired quincy decided that he would help protect her from whatever Aizen had planned for her, he would be like an older brother to her. "Well I'll leave you two alone, I have to get home anyway." He patted her head as he stood and smiled at her as she giggled again. "See you later Uryu." Kyo said, and the dark haired teen nodded.

Ichigo stirred slightly from a dream he had been having to find that his pillow was really hard and lumpy. He punched it hard to soften it a bit but he sat up fast when he heard a familiar voice cry out in pain. As his eyes focused he saw Kyo rubbing her shins and glaring at him with tears in her eyes. "Oh Kyo, s-sorry about that." Ichigo apologized, a blush blazing across his cheeks. Kyo shook her head, "It's fine, don't worry about it."

Ichigo looked around the room they were in, then glanced at his watch. "We should probably get home soon." Kyo nodded as she looked shyly at Ichigo. Neither of them said anything, Kyo shifted so that she was kneeling in front of Ichigo. It was another few moments with both of them just sitting there, staring at each other, then as if on instinct both teens began to lean forward, getting closer and closer. Their lips were mere inches apart when they heard voices.

"Really I don't think you should go in there." Urahara was saying. "I don't care what you think, I want to see Ichigo." Just seconds before the two entered the room Kyo sprang back to where she had originally been sitting. Rukia burst through the door an angry gleam in her indigo eyes. "Are you okay Ichigo? I heard what happened." The substitute soul reaper nodded, "Yeah I'm fine, Kyo's okay too." Rukia nodded, but didn't cast so much as a glance at Kyo.

"The soul society has asked me to stay in the world of the living for now, to keep an eye on things." She threw a glare at Kyo then turned swiftly on her heel and stormed out. Urahara gave the teens an apologetic look and followed the angry soul reaper. Kyo looked up at Ichigo with her huge violet eyes, tears glistening and threatening to stream down her face. Panic tightened Ichigo's chest and to keep her from crying he grabbed the small girl, crushing her to his chest in a tight hug. Kyo only gave a little gasp of surprise, then she melted into the hug.

Both teens were blushing slightly as they entered the main part of the Urahara shop. Urahara was standing at the door waving. He turned around ans grinned at the two. "You're going to want to be careful when you get home Ichigo, Rukia's pretty angry and you know she's camping out in your closet again." Ichigo sighed and nodded, he was suddenly dreading going home.

Kyo reached out and touched the tall teen's arm, sending small shivers through his body. Ichigo looked down at her and she gave him a small smile. Urahara grinned at the two feeling the sudden change in atmosphere. _That girl's got some effect on Ichigo. _ The former soul reaper thought to himself as his grin widened.

Ichigo and Kyo said goodbye to Urahara and left the shop, heading out into the cool night air. Both were silent the entire way home, neither sure of how to break the slightly awkward silence. Once they reached their houses Kyo quickly said goodnight and ran to her house, tripping as she raced up the steps and ran through the door. Ichigo couldn't help but grin after the klutz as he walked slowly to his house.

Once inside he headed straight for the stairs, his family would be asleep at this time so he didn't bother calling out to say he was home. Rukia was waiting for him at the top of the stairs. "I know what you're going to say, but Rukia she's not working for Aizen and she's not bad." Rukia crossed her arms, "But Ichigo, she could have killed someone. Why was she using her resurrecion if she knew she couldn't control it?" Ichigo shiged, "Urahara wanted to see it and how she fought while in her release state, she tried to refuse but he gave her a bracelet that was supposed to help her control it. The bracelet seemed to work at first but then she lost control."

Rukia didn't look convinced but she merely turned on her heel and stalked into Ichigo's room, disappearing into his closet. The orange haired teen sighed and followed her into his room, collapsing on his bed and falling asleep.

_Kyo sighed as she leaned back against the trunk of a large maple tree, the brown changing to grey then back again. It was always so peaceful in her dream plane and she came here quite often when she slept; it always gave her such a rested feeling when she woke. As she sat there in the complete silence of her world, she suddenly heard a twig crack._

_The girl jumped to her feet, fully alert and on edge now. "Who's there!" She called out, "I know there's someone here, I can feel your spirit energy!" As she said that Kyo was blasted with an overwhelming wave of spiritual pressure and she automatically could tell who the intruder was._

"_You're Ichigo's hollow right?" She asked, though the person was still hidden. She was about to call out again when she heard a high shrill laugh and the intruder called out in a voice that was so frighteningly similar to Ichigo's yet so menacing, "Yes, I am that fool's hollow, but that will soon change." The completely white and black version of Ichigo stepped from behind a tree and grinned evilly at Kyo. The small girl was unable to move, the immense amount of power coming from the being in front of her kept her rooted in place. Hollow Ichigo noticed this and laughed again. _

"_You know I'm going to take over his body and when I do he will be no more." The hollow sneered, using flash step to bring himself to stand behind the small arrancar. Kyo still couldn't move so all she could do was say, "That's not going to happen, I won't let it." Hollow Ichigo cackled loudly and placed his hand on her shoulder. _

"_What I'd like to know is how you got in here, I didn't bring you in here. The only person who should be able to enter this place is Ichigo." Kyo snapped, trying to divert the hollow's attention as she attempted, with no luck, to move. Hollow Ichigo grinned down at her, "When you created a bond with that idiot you also created a pathway for the two of you to enter each other's minds and inner worlds. I could feel the pathway when it opened, so could the old man. You left yourself completely open to me." _

_Kyo's eyes widened, she hadn't thought of that even being possible, but it made total sense. Why else would she have been able to access Ichigo's bankai, and also have both he and she see each other's dreams. The hollow behind her leaned down so that his face was next to hers, his hand gripping her shoulder tighter. He placed his cold lips onto her neck in a soft kiss, nipping slightly at the nape. Kyo shuddered involuntarily and Hollow Ichigo laughed again. _

"_When I take over Ichigo's body I will have my way with you," He paused then, as if pondering something, then he continued, "Or maybe I'll just take over your body, now wouldn't that be fun?" The hollow laughed loudly again and then Kyo plunged into darkness._

**D-F: So there you have it, chapter 17 rewritten and it's just as good if not better. Oooh, spicy scenes between Ichigo and Kyo and also between Hollow Ichigo and Kyo, what will happen? Again, I'm so sorry about the wait. Hopefully this won't ever happen again. I promise I will get 18 up as soon as possible. So until then enjoy this and thanks to everyone who is reading this and who have added this and me to their fave lists and alerts. It's because of you guys that I'm still writing this one at least! **


	19. Chapter 19

**D-F: Oh my gosh! I am soooooooo sorry for not updating in like what, years? I really meant to but I was so flipping busy with college and work. I'm currently out of school yay! And now just working to save up some money so I can move out of my small boring town lol. So now that I've got some inspiration to get back into this I will, so expect more updates and such. I promise I'll try to keep the updates coming quicker.**

**DISLCAIMER: Nope, I don't own Bleach, just my characters and the plot of this story =3**

**Chapter 18**

Kyo woke up in a cold sweat. She sat in her bed at first completely unaware of where she was. Slowly her senses came back to her and she was able to remember what had happened in her dream plane.

"That was terrible and I can't tell Ichigo about it," Kyo mumbled aloud, "If I told him he'd worry like crazy and I just can't cause him any more stress than he already has." The young hollow girl got out of bed and started to get ready for school, allowing the memories of the dream to fade to the back of her mind for now.

**. . .**

Meanwhile next-door to Kyo, Ichigo also woke in a cold sweat. He'd had a different dream from his friend. Breathing hard the orange-haired teen ran his hands over his face. It had been one of the most horrific dreams he'd ever had, it had started off rather nice but ended in blood. He could remember it perfectly; he and Kyo had been walking through a park hand-in-hand talking and laughing with each other. Ichigo had felt as if he were on cloud nine in the dream with Kyo laughing at his every joke, her purple eyes gleaming with admiration.

It didn't take long for his dream to turn into a nightmare however; he shuddered as he relived it, the feeling of the hollow taking over, his skin ripping to reveal bone armour, his hair lengthening and the mask forming and taking over. Once the transformation had completed he had turned to look at Kyo and saw the look of surprise in those vibrant eyes of hers. Surprise turned to horror and pain as she screamed when Ichigo began to tear into her flesh.

The teen shook his head trying to shake off the horrible feeling the dream gave him. There was no way that would happen; he had control over the hollow now didn't he? The Vizards had helped him with that and now he could use that power whenever he needed it and had no worries about the hollow taking control of him.

"Damn it," Ichigo cursed as he began to get ready for the day.

**. . .**

Rukia sighed to herself as she walked to school alone. Ichigo had woken up almost screaming that morning and Rukia was almost sure it was because of his hollow and the girl Kyo. Thinking of that name made her sigh again.

It wasn't that she hated Kyo herself, in fact she really liked the girl. They had after all become friends before they found out about her arrancar roots. The soul reaper kicked at a clump of grass in frustration, wishing things weren't so complicated.

**. . . **

"Kyo!" Orihime called out to the violet-eyed girl as she ran in the arrancar's direction. Kyo stepped to the side to keep from being glomped by Orihime and giggled when the orange-haired girl skidded past.

"What's up Orihime?" Kyo giggled again as her friend breathlessly waved a flyer in front of her face. Kyo took the flyer from Orihime and skimmed over it. "There's going to be a concert and the school has some surprise singer performing in it!" The taller girl exclaimed, clearly excited. Kyo smiled but inside she was freaking as it would be her performing as the surprise singer. "This is awesome Orihime!" Kyo grinned despite her nervousness. Orihime nodded enthusiastically as Uryu walked up behind them also holding a flyer.

"We should all go together! It's this Sunday coming," Orihime suggested and the Quincy nodded his agreement, "Indeed we should all go, it might be fun and I'm quite curious to see who this mysterious surprise performer is going to be." Kyo broke out into a cold sweat, trying to keep her cool as Ichigo walked up behind her. "What's got you all excited Orihime?" The orange-haired berry asked, taking the flyer from the hyper girl. He scanned over it quickly and then scowled, "This might be interesting but what's with the mystery performer? Why not just let us know who it's going to be?" Orihime shook her head at Ichigo, "The school is keeping it a surprise to get more people interested in going."

"Yeah, and maybe the mystery performer doesn't his or her identity to be known," Kyo said, hoping that her friends would let it go for now. Ichigo merely shrugged as he and Uryu turned to head into the school. Orihime grabbed Kyo by the arm and started dragging her along. "So are you going to come with us Kyo? You totally have to!" She said practically jumping up and down with excitement. Kyo laughed and nodded, "Sure, okay I'll go with you guys." At that Orihime squealed with delight.

**. . .**

Aizen was lounging lazily on his newly built throne in the new throne room of Las Noches. The former soul reaper was beginning to get impatient with having to wait for what he wanted. He so very badly wanted to get revenge on the Soul Society for what they did to him, and the only way he could do that was with the girl. He didn't care an ounce that she was half arrancar, she was weak anyway and would be no good as a fighter in his army. It wasn't her hollow abilities he wanted anyway. What she could do to the mind was what he wanted, what he **needed**. If he could use her influence over the dream plane of a person then he could, without a doubt, take his much deserved revenge on the Soul Reaper scum he so very much despised.

**. . . **

Szayel had been working tirelessly on the project that Lord Aizen had given to him. It was a simple task that really gave him no problem at all. He was quite proud of how it was turning out so far. A few prototypes lay discarded in the corner of Szayel's lab; useless first attempts that did nothing but caused the subject they were used on to explode. Curiously some had imploded. This one was going much better and he hoped that it worked perfectly. It would not do to have the arrancar Halfling explode before Lord Aizen could use her for his plan. Of course, even if this one was a failure Szayel wouldn't mind. Science was all about failing before succeeding. Besides, he had plenty of test subjects at his disposal to try the project on.

**. . .**

Ichigo sat staring at the back of Kyo's head. He was mostly paying attention the lesson, but not entirely. His mind was still on the dream he'd had and it really scared him. He was sure that he had complete control over his hollow but that didn't stop him from feeling sick at the thought of tearing into Kyo with bone claws. The teen couldn't understand why he felt so protective of the small girl, but he wanted to keep her safe from all that would harm her and that included his hollow.

As if sensing his gaze on her the small brown/red-haired girl turned to look at him. She smiled sweetly at him but it didn't reach her eyes. Ichigo could see something in those purple depths, something that resembled weariness or even a small amount of fear. He couldn't understand it, why would she look as if she were suddenly afraid of him? He was about to ask her if she was okay when their teacher's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Kurosaki, Flynn, are you two paying attention or would you rather be left alone?" Snickering erupted among the other students and Kyo blushed madly before turning to face the front of the classroom once again. Ichigo sighed and went back to partially listening to the lecture.

**D-F: So yeah, not much to this chapter cause I started to get a bit of writer's block part way through it. Just figured I'd bring up the concert again(it's important because something major is gonna happen there) and of course I thought I should let you in on some of what's going on in Hueco Mundo. Yay for Szayel! Anywho, until next time R&R! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed and faved! You are all awesome!**

**BTW wolfsrainrules I actually hadn't thought about Kyo being able to call to Ichigo through the bond. Thanks for the idea, I'll probably use that later on in the fic =3**


	20. Chapter 20

**D:F – Well here I am again. I know it's been a while since I updated but I promise I will keep writing this and I will finish it at sometime lol. Mkay, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Bleach, and with the length of it I don't think I want to lol.**

**Chapter 19**

The next few days passed without incident. Neither Kyo nor Ichigo had had anymore dreams about killing or being killed and Kyo hadn't been visited by Hollow Ichigo. Before the young arrancar halfling knew it the day of the school's concert had arrived and Kyo was trying to come up with a good enough excuse to get out of going with her friends. She would have loved to go with them but she didn't want to let them know that she was the mystery performer.

Kyo glanced at the clock on her bedside table which read ten a.m. Right on time the knock came on her front door and she ran into the bathroom to make sure that her 'disguise' was still in place. She then ran downstairs to answer the door. She opened it slowly, squinting at the group of people standing on her doorstep. "Hey Kyo," Ichigo greeted, taking in her appearance, "Whoa, you look like you got run over by train." Orihime, Uryu, Chad and Rukia nodded their agreement at the statement. Kyo was paler than normal and her eyes and nose were red. She looked as if at any moment she would throw up or faint.

Coughing the girl smiled weakly at her friends. "I'm sorry guys but I can't go to the concert with you, I'm way too sick." Behind her back Kyo crossed her fingers and hoped they would believe her. Orihime gasped, "Oh Kyo! That's terrible!" Kyo nodded, "Looks like you'll have to go without me." The group nodded and after wishing Kyo well they left her to rest and headed to the concert. Once they were gone Kyo rushed up stairs to wash off the makeup and get ready for the concert herself.

**. . . **

"Kyo! You're here!" Mina clapped her hands as she smiled widely at the girl. Kyo smiled back nervously as Mina guided her to where her outfit was waiting. Kyo picked up the simple white mask and grinned, this would be quite fun and she found that she couldn't wait to get out on stage.

Fifteen minutes later the MC was announcing that the mystery performer was now going to sing as the closing of the show. Kyo took several deep breaths as she confidently strode out onto the stage and took the microphone that was handed to her. The small girl wore a long navy tail-coat with a large hood that hid her hair from view and she wore black shorts, tank-top and knee-high black boots with low heels to give her some height. The huge audience that had gathered to watch the concert and enjoy the fair that had also been set up clapped and cheered as Kyo took a low bow. Upbeat music began to play as Kyo launched into a cover of _Welcome to the Show_.

"Now's the time, get in line, don't be afraid tonight We're gonna take you high, before you realize  
'Round and 'round you'll go, up and down, never slow  
Feel the excitement grow, oh  
This is where you let go,"

As she sang Kyo danced around the stage bringing the energy of the audience up and getting most of them to dance along. Ichigo, Rukia and the others were enjoying the performance but were a little upset that Kyo was missing it. "Too bad that girl is wearing a mask though, I'd like to see who she is," Orihime was saying.

"Hands high like a roller coaster  
This love is taking over  
Take us higher here we go  
Oh, oh, oh  
Welcome to the show  
Gravity we're defying  
'Cause we were made for flying  
We're about to lose control  
Welcome to the show"

Kyo was really getting into the excitement now and was really having fun by now.

"We've only just begun, and you can't run!" Kyo finished with a flourish, she was breathing hard but ready for her next and last song to begin. The music for _I'm Alive _began and Kyo's voice rang out over the people dancing along.

"Nothing I say comes out right  
I can't love without a fight  
No one ever knows my name  
When I pray for sun, it rains  
I'm so sick of wasting time  
Nothing's moving in my mind  
Inspiration can't be found  
I get up and fall but...

I'm alive!  
I'm alive! Oh, yeah  
Between the good and bad's where you'll find me  
Reaching for heaven  
I will fight  
And I'll sleep when I die  
I live, My life, I'm alive!"

As she danced the hood worked its way back and eventually fell away from her hair revealing to the audience the brown and red hair beneath. Unknowing Kyo kept singing,

"Every lover breaks my heart  
And I know it from the start  
Still I end up in a mess  
Every time I second Guess  
All my friend's just run away  
When I'm having a bad day  
I would rather stay in bed  
But I know there's reasons"

As she broke back into the chorus Kyo ran her hand through her hair and realized that the hood had fallen away. She scanned the crowd and saw Ichigo and the others staring wide-eyed at her and could tell that they knew. Grinning widely the girl took hold of the mask and hauled it off causing her classmates in the crowd to gasp then cheer loudly as Kyo launched into the last verse,

"When I'm bored to death at home  
When he won't pick up the phone  
When I'm stuck in second place  
Those regrets I can't erase  
Only I can change the end  
Of the movie in my head  
There's no time for misery  
I won't feel sorry for me

I'm alive!  
I'm alive! Oh, yeah  
Between the good and bad's where you'll find me  
Reaching for heaven  
I will fight  
And I'll sleep when I die  
I live, My life, I'm alive!"

With the end of the music Kyo struck a last pose, grinning like mad as everyone cheered and clapped. She gave a low bow then skipped off the stage, stopping right in front of Mina. "Great job girl! And I love how you just threw off the mask in the middle of the song," Mina high fived the now blushing Kyo. "Thank you so much, and thanks for getting me to do this," Kyo said, giving her teacher a quick hug, "I should go and see my friends now." Mina nodded, "Of course, go and enjoy the fair." Kyo waved as she ran off to meet Ichigo and the others.

**. . . **

"Hey Kyo!" Orihime shouted as she saw the small girl approaching, "I can't believe that was you!" Kyo grinned sheepishly as she stopped in front of her friends, "Yeah, sorry I lied to you guys, I was just so nervous." Uryu placed a hand on Kyo's shoulder, "We get it, you did well though." Kyo blushed, "Thanks." Ichigo, Orihime and Chad complimented her too and even Rukia said that she'd been good. "Let's go check out the fair games guys!" Orihime cheered as she grabbed both Kyo and Rukia by the hand and took off towards the nearest game with Ichigo, Uryu and Chad trailing behind.

**. . . **

Bright cerulean eyes followed the short arrancar halfling as she was basically man-handled by the tall overly cheerful girl. With a growl Grimmjow sunk back into the shadows, watching and waiting for the perfect opportunity to snatch his prey.

**D:F – Okay then! So short chapter, I know but I wanted to get this posted asap 'cause you've all been waiting for it. Basically just another filler in which everyone finds out that Kyo is the mystery performer blah blah lol. I'm not too fond of this chapter but more will happen in the next one. So stay tuned and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up sooner rather than later!**


End file.
